Book 2 Moonclan Unleashed
by Dapplesong4ever
Summary: The black tom lifted his head. "Look for light in even the darkest of tunnels." The she-cat spoke softly in front of him. "I am always with you." she promised and touched her nose to his. Then with a flaash of light she was gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Eagleclaw don't worry many kits don't open their eyes on the first two days." Mumured Crowstar. Looking up with hopeful eyes Eagleclaw saw Dapplesong walk in with a rabbit dangling from his jaws. Dropping the still warm prey he looked down at his three kits Dawnkit, Fangkit and Cometkit. Dawnkit was a she-kit with a fiery orange pelt, Fangkit was a tom and had a pelt that seemed to gleam like a fang in the moonlight, and lastly there was Cometkit who was an orange and white dappled she-kit. Opening her mouth she let out a small wail. She had lungs like her dad Dapplesong.

Dapplesong had been a warrior now for six moons and was named deputy once Patchpelt the old deputy died from a fox attack. Patchpelt had been a senior warrior and about to join the elders when we were attacked. Nightstar the old leader had been killed along with his mate Rainstorm when he had welcomed two Darkclan warriors into his clan. They were Robinpelt and Winterpelt. They had followed him through the woods then killed him and his mate. Nightstars daughter Wavedancer and her mate Leaffang had gotten mad and found the two murderers and killed them then threw their bodies over the waterfall never to be seen again.

"Hey, look Fangkit opened his eyes." Dapplesong stared down at the silver kit. He had bright green eyes. They looked just like his fathers. He had his mothers long shinny tail. He wrapped it around himself as a gust of wind blew through the nursery.

Fangkit prodded his sister's side as she squirmed away and let out a small yowl. Drawing back Fangkit opened his mouth and tasted the air. Smelling his father walking in he jumped up and bounced around him as he placed a honeycomb down for him. "Thanks dad. You're the best!" Bending down he licked his kits ear. Ducking away he ran to the corner to eat the honey. Chuckling he purred as he turned and headed out into the clearing.

**Dapplesongs POV**

Breathing in the scents I closed my eyes. The forest seemed to spin around me as I heard leaves rustle and cats sharing the news of the day. Then a particular scent caught my attention. Spinning around I noticed Silverstreak glaring at me through slits of eyes. A while back we had fought over Eagleclaw. In the end I had won for she had loved me more. Silverstreak and I never really liked each other and now we hated each other. His eyes watched me with an almost glaze of hatred covering them. What Silverstreak hadn't noticed was that Sweetpaws sister Wolfpaw seemed to follow him everywhere. Turning away I noticed Fernpaw and Oakpaw walking into camp side by side with each a good amount of prey in their jaws. They had become close after Oakpaws brother had been killed by a monster. His name was Deathpaw he was a pitch black tom with a frown always on his face. Fernpaw was the one who had been there to comfort Oakpaw. The death had pierced Oakpaws heart and he wasn't the same cat that he used to be.

"Oakpaw, nice hunting." I called out. His only reply was a gruff "thanks." Rolling my eyes I gestured with my tail for him to follow me into the woods. Pausing for a moment he turned his head toward Fernpaw then he followed me. Once we were far enough into the woods I turned and sat down. "Well, why did you want me?" he asked plainly. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting out I began. "Don't blame yourself for Deathpaws death. It wasn't your fault." Turning his attention toward me he ruffled his fur. Through clenched teeth he replied "I could have been with him, but no I wasn't. I was with Fernpaw. Deathpaw had asked me to go hunting but instead I ran off with Fernpaw. I could have been there to save his life!" His voice echoed through the woods. Seeing his fur lie flat again I walked over and pressed my fur against his. He didn't move away he just sat there. I looked at him and I noticed tears starting to weal up in his eyes. Noticing a flash of black in the corner of my eye I turned my head and saw Deathpaw. I saw that Oakpaw had noticed his brother sitting there to. "Deathpaw… I…I'm so…sorry. It's my entire fault your dead." Oakpaw stuttered. "No brother it was my destiny. Even if you had come I would have died either way. You see Starclan sets a path for each cat when they are born. I died so you could live. If I didn't die you would be dead as well. Now I want you to promise me one thing." Deathpaw said coolly as Oakpaw nodded. "I want you to stop blaming yourself and open your eyes and see the one who loves you will always be there for you." as Deathpaw began to fade he called out "Goodbye brother may Starclan light your path."

Tears streamed down the young apprentices cheeks as he watched the last bit of his brother fade into air. Pressing closer I dried his tears with the end of my tail. Oakpaw pushed me away then stood up straight he looked just like a leader. "I will live on strong and happy." He paused and choked out the last words. "For Deathpaw." "He would like that." I murmured under my breath before turning and heading through the undergrowth back to camp. He followed me as he trailed at my paws.

Reaching camp I was met by a cold glare from Silverstreak. While Fernpaw gave Oakpaw a soft loving gaze before running off next to him. Passing Silverstreak I could fell his claws slide out and scrap the earth. Whirling around I yowled "What do you have against me can't you just leave me alone. We were best friends as apprentices till Eagleclaw started to hang out with me more. Ever think it might have been because you are a selfish disgrace for a clan cat. I am sick of you passing dirty looks at me and Eagleclaw and now our kits. So unless you want some scratches to match the ones I gave you as an apprentice, I suggest you stop!" I spat at him. Drawing back he turned and padded away. Hurt filled his eyes. I didn't care though I was tired of him. Padding in the opposite direction I headed to where Fernpaw and Oakpaw were sitting and talking. "Hey, Oakpaw and Fernpaw, you are both on dawn patrol tomorrow. So get some rest." I ordered as Oakpaws eyes brightened and gleamed like emeralds and Fernpaws brightened so much they looked like diamonds. It was nice to see Oakpaw happy for once. Nodding I padded off in search of Geyserstream.

I found her sitting under the old oak tree next to the elders den hearing of how Moonclan came to be. "….The battle yowls pierced the silent night as cats with all different skills poured into the clearing. A silver tabby she-cat named Moon fought alongside a tom named Fire. His pelt seemed to gleam in the moonlight. As he turned he noticed a jet black tom with hatred glowing in his eyes, he was known as Dark. Next to him stood a dusty tan she-cat named Dusk. They fought for what seemed like moons before the sky opened and reveled a star cover she-cat. My name is Star I have been killed in unneeded battle today. The gray she cat spoke softly. The battling must end and you must come up with rules and groups of cats depending on their skills called clans. You will form borders and fights will happen before peace comes. She spoke with years of wisdom then soon faded. Many cats stared up at the rock at which she had been. Then Moon jumped up and declared who should lead which clan and where they should be. Moon called her clan Moonclan and picked the forest along with forest colored pelts of cats. That could climb and hunt mice and squirrels. Dark was next and picked the darkest place over by the swamp calling his clan Darkclan. He also selected dark colored pelts and cats that didn't mind getting their paws wet and were good at fighting. Fire jumped up to a rock and picked out light colored cats that were swift and fast. He named his clan Fireclan and headed over to the moorlands. Dusk was last and picked cats that had silver and gray pelts and picked the river and lake. Those cats were known for swimming and catching fish, skills most other clan cats can't master. Naming her clan Duskclan. They decided on borders and the grounds at which they stood would be their gathering place. The four clans headed off in separate directions to start a new life. They came up with a code at which they lived by.

Defend your Clan. You may become friends with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty stays to your Clan, as one day you may face them in battle.

2. Never hunt or trespass onto another Clan's territory.

3. Elders and kits must be feed before yourself. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders.

4. Prey is killed to be eaten only. Thank StarClan for its life.

5. A kit must be at least six moons old before becoming an apprentice.

6. Newly appointed warriors must keep a silent lookout for one night after being given their warrior name.

7. A cat cannot be ranked deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

8. The deputy will become Clan leader once the leader dies or retires.

9. After death or retirement of the deputy, a new deputy will be chosen before moonhigh.

10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. A fight will not break out among Clans at this time.

11. Boundaries must be marked and checked daily. You must challenge all trespassing cats.

12. No warrior may scorn a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

13. The Clan leader's word is the warrior code.

14. An honorable warrior doesn't need to kill cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is for self-defense.

15. A warrior rejects a soft life of a kittypet."

Mistfeather heaved in a big breath once her story was done. Cometkit, Fangkit, and Dawnkit sat in awe as she finished the story. Turning around Geyserstream gave a tiny jump as if she hadn't noticed me standing there. "I was wondering do you want to come on dawn patrol with Fernpaw, Oakpaw, Silverstreak, and me tomorrow." I asked politely. "That would be nice. Yes I will come." "Great, just tell Crowstar." "I already know." Came a gentle voice which made me jump then turn to meet the gentle gaze of the old black warrior. "Very well. I am going to rest now I have a lot to do." I said before padding off toward the warrior den. Settling down in my mossy nest I rested my head on my paws. Then just when I was about to drift into sleep I scented Silverstreak walk in he stopped in front of my nest. Raising my head I met his gaze which was soft now. "…I'm sorry I've been a jerk lately. It must have been because I was jealous about you and Eagleclaw." "Thank you for apologizing and if you open your eyes you will see Wolfpaw seems to have taken a liking to you." I told the warrior. "Really, do you think because she is cute and really pretty." Nodding I rested my head as he left over to his nest. My eyes closed and I drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oakpaws POV**

Sunlight streamed in and I covered my eyes with my paws. Then I remembered I was on dawn patrol! Jumping up I rushed out of the den, squinting at the bright light and almost ran into Crowstar who was talking to Dapplesong. "Sorry." I quickly said. "It's ok and you may go along with Dapplesong." Crowstar murmured gently as Dapplesong got up and padded toward the exit. There he met up with Fernpaw, Silverstreak and Geyserstream. Running over I caught up with Fernpaw. Heading in to the forest the patrol stopped and scented the air. "Darkclan intruders!" Silverstreak hissed under his breath as he slid out sharp claws scratching the earth. Just then I saw a flash of brown and black then of silver. Followed by white and gray. "Fishleap, Dreampaw, Cherrypaw and Shadowpelt by the smell of it." I heard Dapplesong murmur. Just then the four cats leapt out through the bushes. I saw Dapplesong get tackled by Shadowpelt. Squirming out he drew back and hissed reveling long sharp, dagger like teeth. "Go away!" he hissed as warning. "Oh, what do they teach those Moonclan cats? We are Darkclan cats we live to fight and steal!" he hissed back before bowling into the dappled warrior. Just then a surge of pain rippled through me as Cherrypaw ran his claws down my side. Whirling around I jumped up and tackled the older apprentice. Pinning him down I hit him upon the head with unsheltered claws. Dazed for a moment I clawed at his soft stomach skin. Leaving deep red marks. Feeling something pull me off I turned around to see Silverstreak. "What are you doing? A true warrior does not kill to win." He yowled to be heard above the clash of cats around him. Looking ashamed I stared down at the wounded apprentice. He lay sprawled out with a course of agony over coming him. Looking around I grabbed a pawful of moss and pressed it down on the brown toms stomach. Flinching he looked up at me with surprise in his eyes. "W…why…are...you helping me?" he choked out. "I couldn't see a fellow apprentice die so young." I answered simply.

As the tom got to his paws I turned back to the battle. Noticing Dreampaw standing over Fernpaw I tour through the crowd like an angry badger and reached the two. Snatching Dreampaw off of Fernpaw I turned around and hissed at the she-cat. "Don't you **ever **touch her again!" I yowled at the stunned apprentice. "Retreat Darkclan!" came the yowl of defeat. Getting up the injured warriors and apprentices made their way back to their territory. Breathing heavily I turned back to where a puffed up Fernpaw stood. "Don't worry its over lets head back to camp." Nodding the patrol ran the rest of the way back to camp.

Once back at camp Dapplesong rushed off to tell Crowstar of the attack. Tired out from the attack I curled up in my nest and went back to sleep.

Not long after I saw Deathpaw step forward out of a crowd of Star covered cats. "Ahh, brother you did well in the ambush tonight. I also have a prophecy for you. A Mighty Oak may rise with the help of a Glistening Fang." After he spoke he began to fade. Darkness replaced him as I continued to sleep.

**Fangkits POV**

Snuggling closer to Dawnkit he felt the empty spot where is mother once was. Blinking open his eyes he noticed Eagleclaw was no longer in the nursery. Panic flared through me like a forest fire. Just then I saw Dawnkit flicker her eyes open and turning her head around the nursery. "Where's mom?" She yawned. Pressing closer I remembered she was younger than me. Then Wavedancer lift her head. "Your mom just went out to see your returning father." Tilting my head "Returning?" I asked bewildered. "They had a battle earlier, by the Darkclan border." She answered before laying her head down on her paws. Feeling relived I dragged a sleeping Dawnkit over to the nest and settled back down to wait for Eagleclaw.

As the brambles rustled I saw Eagleclaws pelt shine in like rays of sun. Jumping up I ran to my mother who greeted me softly before shooing me back to the nest for a nap. Lying down next to Cometkit I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_6 moons later_

"Come back her Fangkit and let me wash you." I heard my mother's voice call as I ran away. "Mom, I'm an apprentice today. I want to clean myself." Seeing her roll her eyes I sat down and began to smooth out my fur. Not long after I heard Crowstar call out from High Branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath High Branch for a clan meeting." His voice echoed through the camp as cats began to emerge from dens. Sitting taller I sat next to Nightpaw and Rainpaw. They and their litter mates had been apprentices now for 2 moons.

Crowstar stared down from High Branch at me before calling me up. "Fangkit you have reached six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From now until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Fangpaw." Scanning the clearing his eyes locked on Oakclaw then he continued. "The cat I have chosen to mentor you may be young but I believe he is ready to train an apprentice. Fangpaw your mentor will be Oakclaw. Oakclaw your mentor was Dapplesong and I trust you will pass on your skills and knowledge to Fangpaw." Pride ceased through me as I ran to touch noses with my mentor. Looking to the left of him I saw the black figure of Deathpaw. The young apprentice had visited me in my dreams as a kit. Looking back at High Branch I waited for the next kit to be called. As the meeting went by it was mostly a blur. In the end Dawnkit became Dawnpaw and got the mentor Patchfeather, and Cometkit became Cometpaw and got Blazeclaw as a mentor. Turning my head I saw Crowstar talking to Oakclaw. "I want you to let him go down by the Toleged nest where the Gray tom sits on the fence and stares into the forest." Tilting his head he replied. "Are you sure because it's his first day as an apprentice." Nodding his head "I'm sure." Then turned and left.

Oakclaw came and explained what I had to do. Then we turned and set out toward the Toleged nest.

**Gray Kittypet**

Stretching I arched my back as I headed out into the bright sun. Jumping up on to my fence I breathed in the air around me. "Where are you going Storm?" Came the voice of my next door neighbor Tiger Lily. I called him Tiger for short. "I'm just going for a look around and maybe a hunt or two." I answered with a hint of excitement in my meow. Rolling his eyes he jumped down from his fence into my yard. Landing clumsy he straightened out and pointed with his tail for the fence down the street. "Remember Shadow went into the woods and he said he met forest cats." "Come on, that lazy lump of fur. Ya, right when hedgehogs fly." I teased as I jumped down the fence and into the world. "Be careful." I heard him call as I streaked off into the woods.

Scenting the air I scented mouse. Turning my head I saw the mouse in the leaves. Setting down in my crouch I leapt up into the air. Then all of a sudden I felt an animal slam into my side. Getting up I turned to see a fluffy kitten about my age hissing and unsheathing his claws. Jumping at me he hissed. Felling his claws scrap my back I yowled in pain as I turned and tried to run home. Seeing that he was chasing me I turned to fight. Tackling the small kitten I rolled over him. Once I was standing back up I saw all he was doing was sitting there and cleaning his fur. All ferocity and threat gone. "Your strange for a kittypet. Oh, by the way my names Fangpaw" He meowed in between licks. "Kittypet!" I spat the word. "You know the cats that live in the Toleged nests." Just then a dark black cat steeped out of the bushes with another smaller brown tom stepped out next to him. Fangpaw stared up at them with huge eyes before bowing. Glancing at him I did the same. "You know you would have caught that mouse if Fangpaw hadn't tackled you." The black one spoke. "The black one is Crowstar he is my leader. Then the brown one is my mentor his names Oakclaw." I heard Fangpaw hiss under his breath.

"Thank you for the introduction. Now will you two please get up?" Standing up I met the old cats gaze. "What is your name?" he asked gently. "S…Storm." I stuttered. "Well Storm we aren't low on paws in our clan so I advise you hunt somewhere else." His green eyes flared with rage. "May I join your clan Crowstar?" I asked boldly. Taken back by the sudden ask of courage he thought for a moment.

"Please…" I heard Fangpaw beg under his voice. "Fine, but I will give you a day or two to think about this. My warrior Hawkeyes will be here at Sunset to hear your decision." He added before heading back into the woods with Oakclaw and Fangpaw.

Not knowing what to do I walked slowly back to my house. "Well, what happened?" Tiger Lily asked impatiently. "I met a clan apprentice. Then their leader and mentor. Then I asked if I could join their clan." Surprise lit the kitten's eyes. "They didn't say yes did they?" "They told me to think about it." I answered as I leapt the fence into my garden. "You won't go with them will you." Sadness crept over the stripped cat. "I might, I want to think about it." "Oh." He said simply. "I better get some rest." "K, Bye Storm."

Entering the house I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes. The next morning I walked outside and told Tiger my decision. "You're not going! I won't let you!" Yowled Tiger. "Will you shut up before you wake the house folk?" Quitting down he let out a whimper of sadness. "Hey, come on we still have the whole afternoon to play." Brightening up he followed me to our favorite place to lie in the sun. We played the whole afternoon then as the sun began to set I said my final good bye to him and left.

Sniffing the air I noticed a hint of Crowstar, Fangpaw, and Oakclaw still left in the air. Then I smelt a new scent. Just then a broad shouldered tom stepped out of the shadows. Shrinking away I looked like a lost kit. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you my name is Hawkeyes." Then a spotted tom stepped out next to him. "I am Dapplesong." The tom spoke. "What have you chosen? Will you come or stay?" asked Hawkeyes. "I have decided to ummm…" my voice trailed off as I looked back at my house and I saw Tiger staring after me. "I am staying with my house folk. As much as I want to go I could never leave my best friend." Knowing I could never leave Tiger I decided to stay. "Very well I understand how much young Tiger means to you." A different voice came. Then an orange stripped tom stepped out. "How do you know who he is?" I asked surprised. "He was my brother before I moved to the barn and then into the clan." He answered calmly. "By the way I am Blazeclaw tell him Blaze says hello. Wait actually I will myself." He said before running down the hill and over to my fence. The small patrol followed him as I ran after him.

"Brother is that really you." Tiger said jumping down from the fence and running over to Blazeclaw. "Yes Tiger it's me. It's Blaze. I am now called Blazeclaw though." He answered happily as he nuzzled his brother. "Did you know that Agro lives near here?"(_Argo means aggressive.)_ "Are sister lives near you." Surprise coated his meow. "Ya right down the street." "She was always so aggressive toward us." Blazeclaw noted flicking his brother's ear with his tail. There was a large cut in his left ear. Nodding his agreement he turned and scrambled up the fence. Turning he called out "nice to see you again Blaze and good bye Storm." "Nice to see you to brother I must go now." He said as he whirled around and darted back to the woods. "I'm not leaving. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily. Did you?" I teased again as I jumped up and landed next to him on the fence. Throwing back his head he let out a yowl of happiness. "We must also go." Dapplesong called from below the fence before running toward the forest.

* * *

**Fangpaw- What he didnt come?**

**Hawkeyes- No**

**Fangpaw-why not am i not good enough to be his BEST friend**

**Dapplesong- No**

**Fangpaw-Is that all you two say. Nooooo**

**Oakclaw- Are you didrespecting warriors?**

**Fangpaw- No**

**Dapplesong and Hawkeyes- and you say thats all we say. *stalk off***

**Fangpaw- Mouse brain**

**Oakclaw-thats it elder den cleaning! two moons!**

**Fangpaw- wat*jaw drops* **

**(Not really)**

**Hope you like it so far **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fangpaws POV**

As the ferns rustled I saw Hawkeyes, Blazeclaw and Dapplesong emerge into the clearing. Peering around them I expected the dark kitten I had met yesterday to follow them. Disappointment crashed down on me like a Darkclan warrior. Running up to Dapplesong I wearily asked "where is Storm?" I asked thinking that that was the kitten's name. "He decided to stay with Tiger Lily, his friend. Ask Blazeclaw." The warrior explained gently. Nodding I ran over to Blazeclaw. "Who is Tiger Lily?" I asked murmuring the odd name. "He was my brother when I was a kitten. We were separated and went to different homes." He explained before turning back to his mouse. "Oh." I said silently before padding in the direction of Sunpaw. "Hey, Sunpaw ummm." My voice trailed off as it was filled with nervousness. Holding back a giggle she finished my sentence "do you want to go hunting maybe?" My gaze lit up as I nodded and let her go first.

Heading into the woods we headed over to the twolegged nest. "Why are we going here?" Sunpaw asked nervously. Stopping I turned and told her about Storm. A hurt look came over her face. "Where does she live?" "She? Storm is a tom he lives behind the fence." Her face brightened up as she ran under my chin and purred before slowly looking at the large fence. Shrinking away she covered her nose. "Eww, Kitty pet scent." She noted as she drew back in a snarl as the dark tom jumped up onto the fence.

"Fangpaw! You're here to visit!" he meowed then noticed the vicious orange she-cat. "Hello, there my name is Storm." Calming down Sunpaws fur began to lay flat again. "Hi, I'm Sunpaw." She answered back still hiding behind me. Whispering something in her ear she finally came out. Touching noses with the strange kitten I scented a Moonclan patrol coming. "Moonclan patrol!" I hissed in her ear. Perking her ears up, she turned and darted with me into the forest.

"We will attack at once!" I heard from Crowstar as I entered camp. "What's going on?" I whispered into Crowfoots ear. "Duskclan keeps crossing the borders for herbs. Snowshine is getting sick of it." Nodding I turned back to Sunpaw and started to tell her what was happening. "Crowfoot, Hawkeyes, Sunpaw, Fangpaw, Rockstone, Talonpaw, Dawnpaw, Fernheart, Oakclaw, and Dapplesong." Yowled Crowstar into the crisp evening air. Setting out into the woods I walked next to Sunpaw. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I saw her shake. "Little nervous." She confessed. Nodding I pressed my pelt at hers.

**Crowfoots POV**

Walking close to Rockstone I thought of how many moons had passed and how many battles we had had. Stopping short lost in thought. "What's wrong?" I heard Hawkeyes voice break in. "Nothing." I answered quickly before headed back over to Rockstone who sat patiently at the edge of the border.

Nearing Duskclan camp I smelt rabbit fuming from the camp. Then I felt Rockstone tense beside me. "You o.k.?" "Ya just had a feeling for a moment. Never mind." Suspicion coated his meow but I pretended not to notice it. Then Crowstar gave the alarm. Streaking down the hill I saw Hawkeyes head somewhere. Turning my head I saw him head toward the medicine cat den. Then I saw Stormflower creep up behind him. She had her shoulders bunched up ready to pounce. Hissing I flew down the hill faster. Yowling I tried to warn him, but I wasn't heard over the yowls and hissing of fighting cats. Just then I remembered Stormflower was a warrior before a medicine cat. She wouldn't kill another cat though would she? I wasn't going to trust her. Just then my nightmare came to life. Tackling my father I heard a hiss of surprise come out of my father. She took him down fast, hitting the ground a cloud of dust blew around them. A few cats stopped to look but then began to fight again.

As the dust cleared I saw the motionless figure of Hawkeyes. He was lying on his side with his flank slowly rising and falling. Rushing over to him I looked into his eyes and saw there wasn't anything I could do. "…Is that you Crowfoot?" he asked in rasping meow. "Yes, father, it's me." "Starclan is calling for me. I want you to tell your mother I love her and will watch over the clan from Starclan. Good bye son…" his voice trailed off and by now Rockstone had joined beside me to help our father off to Starclan. "Good bye dad." I murmured. As his eyes glazed over I turned to Stormflower. Then without second thoughts I leapt at the murderous cat. Eyes large I yowled Hawkeyes name as I tore and scratched at the she-cat. Without mercy I watched out of the corner of my eye as Acornpath stared in horror as his mentor slowly was killed in front of him.

Stepping back I heard her rasp some words before she coughed and slowly suffered at my feet. Turning away I saw a horrified expression on each Duskclan cats face. Smirking I walked to grab Hawkeyes body and bring him home. Without taking notice to the dirty looks and gasps or names, with Rockstones help I walked out of the camp and headed back toward the border. Then remembering something I laid down his body and rushed back. Sneaking into the medicine cats den I took all the herbs that are ours. Dropping them at Snowshine he picked them up then followed me home. Meeting Rockstone I again grabbed Hawkeyes body and headed home in silence.

Emerging through the brambles I rested Hawkeyes body in the clearing and trotted off to Spottedpath. Leaning her on my shoulder I lead her over to his body to grieve for her dead mate. Tears streaming down her cheeks she pressed her face into his cold fur. "I did not kill Stormflower, but she won't forget me anytime soon." "Stormflower did this!" Spottedpath asked surprised and confused. Nodding I turned to where Crowstar stood next to Dapplesong.

Sadness seemed to creep in and cover the happiness in the clan. It covered it like a storm cloud. Turning my head toward the forest then toward Rockstone. Turning back to the forest, I decided to go for a walk. "Want me to come with you?" I heard the soft meow of Patchfeather. Turning to her I softly meowed "no thank you. I want some time to think." Nodding she turned back to grieve for her dead clanmate.

Strolling into the woods, the scent of death pierces the air. Pulling my head down I try to hold back tears but soon give in. Tears streaming I run through the woods. Soon I hear a muffled meow coming from across the Duskclan border. Peering around the bush I notice a small kitten next to another cat's body. Walking closer I notice the kitten has a scar on his side that is oozing out blood. "Hello, what happened here." I meow trying to sound friendly. The kitten stares up at me with blue scared eyes. "You try to hurt me ill shred you." The stripped kitten says puffing out, but I can still see he is shaking with fear. Purring I step closer as he hisses. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what happened." Settling down a bit he shoots a glance at the darker stripped she-cat. "She was my mother, her name was Gypsy. A fox killed her a few moments ago. My name is Echo and she told me my dad was a clan cat. He died though a long time ago." Nodding I tried to comfort the lost kitten. "If I may ask what was his, name of your dad." Sniffling he slowly answers. "His name was Thunderheart, he was in Fireclan. He was exiled after mating with an outsider." Nodding I asked the kit to follow me.

He took one last glance at his mom. "Wait we will bury her." I told him as I dug a hole. Placing her in the hole I said a silent pray before taking the kit in my jaws and charging through the woods. Reaching the camp I emerged through the fern tunnel. Shocked gasps came from the gathering cats. Ignoring them I confronted the leader. "Who is this?" he asked, eyeing the cat. "This is Echo, his mother was killed by a fox and his father was Thunderheart." "Of Fireclan?" he asked surprised. Nodding I pushed the kit closer to the bold leader who walked around then off toward the nursery. Moons seemed to pass before the black leader emerged. "Geyserstream has had her kits while we were at the battle and agreed to nurse the new kit. By the way she had three kits, two she-cats and a tom. Sagekit, Cloverkit, and Sharpkit." He announced to the clan. "Then we must change your name Echo. From now on you will be known as Echokit." As the clan cheered his name Crowstar led him toward the nursery.

Longing to follow I held back for I had to bury my father now. Turning back I thought of all that had happened today. Death, love, new kits, and now burying again. I wondered if Hawkeyes was looking at us down from Starclan. Was he mad I didn't warn him?

**Hawkeyes POV**

Oh, my dear son how could I be mad. If only he knew I was still there. Then I was blinded by a bright light, and then Nightstar stepped out along with Rainstorm. "It's time to go." He said simply as I walked up into Starclan. Bounding through the sky I took one last look at my sons and beautiful mate and whispered into the wind. "I love you all. I will watch over you forever." Then faded into the air.

* * *

Chapter 3 had a ton that went on. hope you like it so far. should i have the kitten hold a dark secret?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fangpaws POV**

2 moons had passed and Iceheart, Mistfeather and Barkfur had joined Starclan due to Green cough. Then Talonpaw, Sunpaw, Nightpaw, and Rainpaw had earned their warrior names, now known as Talongaze, Sunlight, Nightfur, and Rainheart. Lastly Rockstone had joined the elders den after losing his sight in a battle. A lot had changed after Hawkeyes death. Crowfoot hadn't eaten until his mother told him to after half a moon. The clan had become weaker and weaker as Leaf Fall passed into Leaf Bare. Prey was scarcer and scarcer to find.

Padding into camp I carried a small mouse and a luckily caught shrew. Flacks of snow had started to fall and it had turned the camp white. Cats sweep the snow near the nursery away with their tails. Placing my fresh kill I headed over to the exit near the medicine cats den. Padding out I was horrified by what I found. Laying in a clump of red snow was the body of Snowshine. Sniffing the air I smelt badger coating it. Tilting my head up to Starclan I said a silent pray before carrying the medicine cat through the brier tunnel that blocked the entrance to the back of camp. Gasps and questioned meows echoed through the camp as I placed him in the center of the clearing. Looking across I saw Crowstar whisper something into the wind. "Nooooooo!" I heard a cat yowl before gathering at Snowshines side. Turning my head I saw tears streaming down Leaffangs face. Their mother, Frostwing, also came running over at the sight of her dead son. "First Breezetail now my beloved son. Why has Starclan tortured me?" I couldn't take the sight of the crying she cat. So I ran over and looked her in the eyes. Then said something that I was unknown that I knew. Slowly she calmed down and I saw out of the corner of my eye as Crowstar and Glistenpool watched in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Glistenpool asked after I left the crowd. "To tell you the truth, I have no clue. I saw a sad cat and used an instinct that told me to calm her down." I explained as I peered back at the she-cat that was now curled up beside her son with her head rested on her paws. Glancing around I saw the ferns rustle on the other side of the clearing. Curiously I walk over, leaving Glistenpool staring after me. A flash of black and white rush past me. Blinking I take a step back! Then building up my courage I hurl myself through the ferns only to fall into air. Sniffing around I smell a fresh badger scent. Hearing a rustling sound behind the large rock. I whirl around and swiftly jump on top of the rock. Softly landing I sneaked slowly over the rock. Just then a giant paw landed a blow on my back sending me flying off the rock and into the dust.

Whirling around I fluffed up my fur to twice my size. Just then a giant badger lumbered over in my direction. Standing on his back paws he swatted at me with huge black paws. Ducking I shot under his stomach and scratched him sending a slit that instantly began to pour out blood. It stained the ground and soaked my paws. As he slowly got up I bit hard on his back leg. Yelling out in agony I noticed cats beginning to gather at the back entrance. Dapplesong tried to come help me, but I yowled at him to stay back. "No, I want to finish what I started." Backing away he sat next to Crowstar. Whirling back around I saw the badger was limping and keeping his weight on three paws. Taking my chance I jumped onto his back. As he fell I bit hard onto his spine. As he died I saw his life flash before my eyes.

_Being kicked out of his family after mating with the leader's daughters, then trying to find a place to settle. Coming here and going into the Darkclans territory. Brutally being kicked out. Running into our territory being hissed at by Snowshine. Getting scared he attacked him and killed him. For some reason sadness filled the large creatures eyes after killing him. _Coming back to the real time I gazed into his eyes as they glazed over and he died.

Turning around I saw that the whole clan had gathered to see the impossible be done. Sitting down I began to lick my wounds as if nothing had happened. I only had a small scratch on my back when he grabbed me. Then Dapplesong called Oakclaw over and whispered something in his ear. Padding away Crowstar, Dapplesong, and Oakclaw glanced back at me. With a flick of their tail they told me to follow them.

They lead into the leaders den. It's dark and smells damp and musty. "We believe you are ready to become a warrior Fangpaw." I hear Oakclaw break the silence. "What about Cometpaw and Dawnpaw?" I asked wondering if they would be warriors with me. "Well, actually just you. They didn't fight a badger single pawed." Crowstars gentle meow replied. "Well they fought in the battle with Duskclan and the border fight." I challenged with a hint of a hiss in my meow. A growl rumbled in Oakclaws throat. "You do not speak to your leader like that!" rage flared in his eyes like a forest fire. Backing down I locked his gaze with mine. "Well, maybe he isn't my leader anymore! Maybe I quit the clan!" I yowled storming out of the den.

"What's wrong Fangpaw?" Sunlights soft meow calms me down a little. "Its Fangflare and I am leaving. Are you coming with me?" I asked hoping she would come with me. "I'm sorry Fangflare I can't. My duty is here, as a warrior of Moonclan." I heart sank. Then I heard Oakclaw, Cometpaw and Dawnpaw running toward me. "You're not leaving!" Dawnpaw hissed half way across the clearing. I ignored her and ran through the forest toward the Thunderpath.

Skidding to a halt I longed to go across into Darkclan territory, but I stopped myself. Soon I heard Cometpaw shoot out of the bushes. She was running fast and headed into the claws of a monster. "Nooooooo!" I yowled but it was lost as it hit her dead on and sent her flying into the dust. I heart was in my throat my now and the blood pounded in my ears. I reached her side, but it was too late she was gone. I pressed my warm nose into her blood crusted fur. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth and her head was bent back, broken. My heart nearly stopped at the sight. Her once warm orange pelt was now red and cold.

"Nooooooo!" came the yowl of Dawnpaw and Eagleclaw. They came to her side and stared in horror at their dead kin. Eagleclaws voice came in muffled cries. I pressed closer to her and tried to stop her crying. Dapplesong, Nightfur and Crowstar came tearing to the side of the Thunderpath. "Cometpaw what will I do without you?" Nightfur whispered as he stared down at her limp body. Soon Crowstar, Dapplesong and Eagleclaw picked up her body and walked silently back to camp. I stayed behind for a few moments. "What are you doing Fang_paw_?" I heard Dawnpaw hiss and glare at me. Getting up and pushing past her I grunted under my breath. "What's got into your fur?" "Oh, great Starclan! I don't know! Maybe, because my sister just died and it's partly your fault." Stopping I could feel her cold gaze burn through my pelt. _Was it really my fault my sister was dead? _I asked myself sadly. Then I heard Cometpaws voice whisper into my ear. "Do not worry brother, for I have seen your future and it is bright. Do not worry for I am ok and it is not your fault." Then she was covered by an eerily silence. Closing my eyes tight I wish I could disappear. Then I gave up and padded back to camp.

Once I got back I saw Glistenpool had already prepared Cometpaw for vigil. Her paws were neatly curled under her as if she was sleeping. Then her once bloody matted fur was now orange and shiny. I hung my head low as I passed her body. Her spirit seemed to surround the camp. My heat was heavy and my mind flashed of the previous events of the day. Then I heard my name be called "Fangpaw will you come up here please?" I turned my head to where Crowstars eyes rested on me gently. Bounding up to High Branch I scrambled to the top next to him. "You are ready to receive your warrior name. Fangpaw you have trained hard and long to understand the ways of the clan and the warrior code. Under Oakclaws watchful eye you have become a fine warrior. From now on you will be known as Fangflare, under your request." Bowing my head I gently licked his shoulder.

As the clan cheered my name I saw Dawnpaws head hung low. Crowstar did to and before I said anything he also called her up to High Branch. "From now on you will be known as Dawnflame." The clan cheered her name as she jumped down and landed next to me lightly. _Good job sis…_ I heard a voice and turned around to see the ghostly figure of Cometpaw. She soon faded as Oakclaw walked over to us to congratulate us.

Sunlight stepped toward me and gently touched noses with me. Her nose was warm and wet and filled we with joy. Getting to see her everyday kept me going. I curl my tail and slipped under her chin purring. "I love you." I whispered in her ear then looked in her brown eyes. "I love you too." She whispered back, licking the tip of my ear. For a few moments I was happy, but then I remembered Cometpaw. Pushing away I hurried over to her body. It was limp and lifeless as I grabbed her gingerly in my jaws. Her once sweet Moonclan scent was now filled with cold cringes of death. I tried not to think about the clod hiss that had come from Dawnflame. _This is your entire fault and because of you our sister is dead. _Shutting my eyes I blocked out everything around me and walked through the forest to bury Cometpaw.

Ahh, her favorite place. For some time she had been meeting a Fireclan apprentice. I had kept it a secret though I didn't want to. Then I saw the figure of a small wet tom sitting on the bank. The figure belonged to Dovepaw. "Fangpaw what happened?" he said eyeing the limp figure of Cometpaw. "She was struck by a monster." I said sadly. "Nooooooo!" he yowled pushing away the brambles and branches that bordered him and me. "I'm here to bury here at the place where you always met." "She was going to have my kits soon." He whispered half behind his back. Surprise flared in my eyes. "What, she was only an apprentice!" "I know!" anger shot into the tiny apprentice. "Forget that come help me bury her." I ordered as I began to dig a hole on the border. Once the hole was deep enough I gently laid my sister into it. Then I smoothed dirt over the grave and said a silent pray. Then I couldn't take it and streamed away. I felt Dovepaws eyes follow me. Then I heard footsteps.

"Dovepaw? What are you doing in Moonclan territory?" I hissed baring long sharp teeth. Drawing back he bowed his head down in respect. "I have come to say my final good bye." He answered solemnly. "What? Why are you leaving?" I asked half suspicious. "I have decided to leave clan life. It's just not for me. I will change my name to just Dove." "I hope you find everything good outside borders." I answered trying to comfort him. Pulling away he dashed back for Fireclan territory. I watched him go then went home.

I was met by a panicked Dawnflame. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!" a purr rumbled in my throat at her concern. Nuzzling her I answer. "Don't worry I needed to walk and think. Plus I met Dovepaw." Her eyes flashed with sadness, for she had known of the secret meetings.

"How did her take it?" she asked sadly.

"He wasn't happy and so I buried her at their meeting place. In their honor. I believe she would have wanted that." I said looking past her with a distant look in my eyes.

"Oh, that was a good idea." She said simply before walking into the forest.

I watched her go as Nightfur jumped up and followed her. I hung my head and went to go lay down near the elders den. Hoping to catch the beginning of a story.

"Then what happened?" I heard Sagekit pipe up just as I walked over.

"You want to know what happened." Brackenclaw asked the four kits sitting anxiously in front of him. The four quickly nodded their heads.

"Well as Redfern clawed at my soft belly I grabbed his scruff and yanked him down hard to the ground. Now you have to remember he was younger and easier to fight then a full grown warrior. Back to the story, it took him a few moments to regain his head, but enough to jump over him and leave some scars he wouldn't forget anytime soon." The elders always exaggerated when they told a story to youngsters.

The kits eyes grew bigger and bigger until they looked like big moons. Holding back a purr I got to my feet and headed to where Sunlight sat alone. "Want to go for a walk?" I asked over my shoulder. "Ya, I would like that." She replied getting to her thin, light paws. As we walked I tried to think of something to talk about. Then it hit me.

"I'm going to miss Cometpaw. She always dreamed of becoming a warrior." I finally said.

After some time she replied. "I will too. She was one of my best friends."

After that we both were at a loss of words. So we just walked in silence until we reached the Duskclan territory. Stopped I longed to just escape all of it and run. Just run for countless moons.

Then I saw the small outline of Dovepaw running across the hills. "So he did it." I whispered. "Did what?" Sunlight asked as she noticed Dovepaw. "He ran away like he said he would." I answered. "Why did he run away?" she asked solemnly. Taking my time to answer "he couldn't take the deaths of all these loved cats around him. He decided he would leave and change his name to Dove."

With that said I walked over to the Old Pines. I felt her eyes glued to my pelt. Then the ferns rustled and out stepped two roughs.

"Bristle what do we have here." I heard the brown tabby ask the jet black cat with one white paw and a snip of white on his nose.

"Jee, I believe we have two lost kittens maybe." He taunted.

"We are not kittens. We are warriors!" I snapped.

"Oooo, I'm so afraid." The tabby tom shot back.

Then the one known as Bristle turned toward Sunlight. Jumping up I hissed as I flew through the air onto his back. "Don't ever lay a paw on her." I hissed into his ear as he lay sprawled out on the ground.

Getting up he went back to stand by the black tom. "What do you want me to do to him Claw?" he asked his leader. "Let them go." He answered simply as a glimmer of sadness gleamed through his eyes.

As the tabby walked away mumbling I stood at Claws feet. "Why didn't you kill us?" I asked concerned. "You have my brother's scent on you. Is there a cat named Crow in your clan?" he asked.

"Ya we have a Crowstar and a Crowfoot." "I believe his name is Crowstar now." He replied. "Ya he is our leader and a noble warrior." I commented. "If you wouldn't mind may I say hello to my brother I haven't seen in 3 moons." "Sure just this way." I meowed as I turned to Sunlight and led the way back to camp.

Leading them through the thicket of brambles we finally emerged into Moonclan camp. "Spike? Is that you?" I heard Crowstar call over by the medicine cats den. "Crow! Yes it's me Spike my new name is Claw." Excitement filled his voice. "I to have a new name. I am now known as Crowstar." Replied the wise leader.

The two brothers shared kithood moments as they trotted toward the den. Feeling something bump against me I turned to see Sunlight grinning. Laughing I tackled her then got up and rushed off into the forest. I could hear her paws pounding against the earth as she ran after me. Reaching Fireclan border I stopped short at the sight of a dead cat. Drawing closer I saw that it was Rainwhisker. He had long scratch marks down his side and a slit, which poured out blood, in his neck. Sunlight gasped and drew hr head away at the sight of her dead friend.

"So many deaths!" I yowled to Starclan. Then a silence was brought upon us and a blaze of light blinded me. Then the glowing figure of Cometpaw stood before me. "I have come with a prophecy." She began before I could say a word. "A Fiery Moon will blaze through the forest and rain down on a Dark Dusk." She faded without another word or comment. Longing for her to stay weighed down my heart.

"You saw that right?" I heard Sunlight whine behind me. Nodding I sat down. "_A Fiery Moon will blaze through the forest and rain down on a Dark Dusk." _I murmured reciting the prophecy. "We must team up with Fireclan to defeat Darkclan and Duskclan." Sunlight spook up.

* * *

ooooo! i just loved making this chapter. except for the deaths. I would also like to thank Losttale or helping me witha rough name (Bristle) THANK YOU! keep reading! REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Fangflares POV**

Since the prophecy two more moons had passed. It was almost time for Sagekit, Cloverkit, Sharpkit, and Echokits apprentice ceremony. Then I perked my ears at the sound of Crowstars voice. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath High Branch for a clan meeting."Soon murmuring cats began to file out beneath High Branch. I saw Sagekit, Echokit, and Cloverkit sitting at the foot of High Branch. Then I saw Sharpkit walk out next to Glistenpool. Then I remembered over hearing Dapplesong talking to Crowstar about Sharpkit becoming a medicine cat apprentice.

I had been lost in thought and missed the first apprenticeship. Then found out that Sagekit had become Sagepaw and had the mentor Gentlewing. I saw the small apprentice bounce around her mentor. Then Crowstars voice boomed through the camp as he called Echokit up to High Branch. As he recited the apprentice ceremony I saw his eyes then scan the clearing and rest on me! "Fangflare will you please come up here?" he asked as I began to climb up the fallen tree.

"There are many reasons I have chosen you to mentor Echopaw, but the main reason is you seem to be the same. If that makes any sense. I'm sure it will to you." It did as I flashed back to the time I calmed down Spottedpath. Then the time I had fought a badger single pawed. "From now on you will pass your wisdom from you to young Echopaw." Nodded I touched noses with the small tom. A burst of light seemed to shoot out as we collided. As I strolled away with him at my paws I went to sit next to Dawnflame. Then I heard Sunlight be called up to mentor Cloverpaw.

I gestured for Echopaw to follow me as I headed over to where Sunlight sat with Cloverpaw. "Hi." I heard Echopaw murmur to Cloverpaw. "Umm, hi." I heard Cloverpaw stutter back. Glancing sideways I bumped Echopaw closer to Cloverpaw. Glaring back at me he pressed closer as she gestured for them to go sit under the old willow on the far side of the clearing. Looking back at me I nodded as the two ran off.

"Remember when that was us?" I asked grinning at her.

"Ya, we always got in so much trouble because of you!" she replied.

"It was sometimes your fault too." I challenged lightly.

"True, about once!" she said back as she slipped under my chin purring.

Staring after as she walked away I wondered if she liked me the same way I liked her. "She does like you." Came a voice behind me. Whirling around I saw Sharppaw looking back at me. "What, wait how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked. "I can sense it in your body language." "Oh did she tell you she likes me." I asked tilting my head as he sat down. "Yes she did." He answered simply as he turned his head at the sound of Sunlight talking to Cloverpaw. "What's it like being blind?" I asked suddenly.

As his head shot up I saw his icy blue gaze staring at me. "Well, not much different since I was born like this I'm used to it I guess." Nodding I turned back to Sunlight. Feeling Sharppaw bump me forward I got up and walked over in her direction.

"You really think he likes me?" I heard her saying to Cloverpaw.

"Well you could ask him." I said cooly.

"I don't think it works that w…" she said sharply and her voice trailed off and she met my gaze.

"If you did ask I might say yes." I said suspiciously.

"Well ok then do you love me?" she asked tilting her head.

"Hmmm, what gave you the first hint?" I said jokingly.

Purring she twined her tail with mine as we walked away I heard someone breathe out a sigh of sadness.

**Rainhearts POV**

As Fangflare and Sunlight walked away I let out a sharp wipe of air through clenched teeth. How could he like _her_? I mean we are PERFECT for each other. As I finished my vole I swiped my tongue across my muzzle and stalked off to where Talongaze sat. He's not that bad. I mean he's nice, sweet, cute, and thoughtful.

**Fangflares POV**

She walked in front of me as we strolled through the forest. Then she took a sudden turn. Soon we came to the edge of the border and I saw what she wanted to show me. There on a fence stood the same Gray kitten I had met moons back. "Storm!" I yowled running down the hill toward the fence. "Fangpaw is that you?" he asked nearly falling off the fence. "It's Fangflare now and yes it's me!" I explained as Sunlight caught up to me. Sitting down I pressed close to Sunlight. Then a furry head popped up on the other side of the fence. Turning around Storm called the gray tabby down. "This is Moon she is my mate."

Dipping my head she nodded back. "Hello, I'm Sunlight. I am Fangflares mate." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Well hello then." Moon said politely as the two she-cats broke off into a conversation.

"Storm I haven't seen you since we were kittens. How have you been?" I asked as we walked over to a shady tree. "I've been good and yourself?" "I've been ok. Many things have changed in our clan since you asked to join." Just then I heard Sunlight hiss that we had to get going. Saying my good-byes we ran for the border. What we didn't know was that a certain cat was watching us.

**Watching cat**

I slipped in and out of weeds as I watched the two cats bolt back from their secret meeting with the two _kittypets. _Those twolegged toys. Then my attention went back to my two new enemies.

* * *

**i made it short on purpose. so that it ended with a cliffhanger. oooooooo! Who is the cat in the bushes? what do you think will happen next? what is my favorite color? whay am i asking random questions? hahahaha. no but answer the first 2 questions. please coment and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fangflares POV**

As we slowed I heard a twig crack. Whirling around I saw the swish of a silver tail in the brush. Sniffing the air I scented Rainheart. Rolling my eyes walked in the opposite direction with Sunlight tagging along next to me. Once we had gotten far enough away I spoke. "Rainheart is obsessed me and has loved me for moons!" "oh." She whispered sadly. "Don't worry I love you not her." I informed her. As her spirit lifted we made our way back to camp.

"I better go I have duties to do." I called over my shoulder as I trotted over to the apprentices den. "Echopaw, you lazy lump of fur. Don't you want to go hunting today?" I called into the apprentice den as Echopaw lifted his head and blinked open his blue eyes. "I was having an amazing dream did you have to do that." He complained. "Well now we can have an amazing hunt. Now come on." I hissed at him in annoyance. "Ok I'm getting up." He answered back as he got to his paws.

"Where are we hunting?" he asked, more awake now. "I've decided maybe over by the Duskclan border." "Ok, as long as it's not the Darkclan border. I can't stand the stench of their territory." The young apprentices said lashing his tail as shivers ran down his spine.

**Echopaws POV**

Looking around I saw my mentor had vanished. Pausing I slowly sniffed the air turning my head to the scent of squirrel. I had been training for a couple of days. I already knew the hunters crouch and a couple of battle moves. Crouching down I stalked forward, careful not to alert the nearby prey. Then when I was a fox length away I burst out of the bushes. Coming down on the squirrel I sank my teeth into its neck. As the taste of blood met my mouth I knew it was dead. Getting up I shock the dust from my pelt and grabbed the prey. As it dangled from my jaws I saw Fangflare step out of the long grass. "Nice catch." His praise made me bounce in delight. "Thank you." I said setting it down and covering it with dirt. "Do you think my mom is in Starclan?" I asked all of a suddenly. Taken back by the surprise Fangflare slowly answered. "I haven't told anyone this but I met your mother in Starclan a moon or two ago. She said she loved you and would watch over you for moons to come." "Really!" "Yes really." He answered with sorrow lighting his gaze.

"You keep hunting I'm heading back to camp." He called over his shoulder as he ducked under the low branch that towered from the Sky Oak. "Ok." I called back as I turned in the opposite direction.

As I walked over to a stream I bent my head down for a drink from the cool mountain water. Then I heard a small rustling noise coming from a tree a few mouse lengths away. A strong scent of Darkclan hung in the air. Then a squirrel shot out followed by a gray she-cat. Without second thought I shot after the Darkclan apprentice.

Hissing I leapt onto the back of the smaller she-cat. Pinning her down I hissed in her face. "Get out of Moonclan territory!" I hissed lashing out my tail in fury.

"I will, as soon as you great lump of fur, gets off of me." She resorted.

Getting off I sat down as she shook herself. "What are you doing in Moonclan territory?" I asked eyeing the squirrel.

"I was going after a Darkclan squirrel that crossed the border." The Darkclan apprentice answered smugly.

"Doesn't Darkclan teach their kits anything? Like not to cross borders even in pursuit for prey."

"Don't insult me or my clan!" she hissed as her fur rose.

"I will do whatever I want. It is my territory. If you even remember."

"I do remember and keep trying my patents and I'll give you wounds not even the best medicine cat could heal."

"Get out of my territory or ill report you to Crowstar."

"Whatever, what's your name?"

"Why do you need to know?" I asked suspiciously.

"So I know what cat to look out for." she shot back.

"Oh, ok well my name is Echopaw. What's yours?"

"Dreampaw and I look forward to seeing you at the gatherings." All sign of threat gone.

"Err, ya you to. I mean me to." I said as I tripped over my words.

"Bye now." She called as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Would you want to meet her tonight?" I asked quickly.

"Sure! At Moonhigh tonight." She answered happily.

"Ok I'll see you tonight at this stream."

"Tonight then. I better get going now." She said sadly.

"Bye then. Oh ya you can take the squirrel."

"thanks." She responded.

As she left my heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful cat in the world. As I retraced my steps I picked up the prey I had buried. Returning to camp Fangflare came up to congratulate me on my catch, but he stopped and scented my pelt. "Why do you have Darkclan scent on you?" "I scared a Darkclan cat out of territory." I half lied.

"Oh ok. You can take your squirrel if you want." He said believing my story.

"Ok I will." I called back.

**That night**

"Dreampaw are you here?" I whispered into the dark.

"Yes, are you alone?" she whispered back as she stepped out of some grass.

"Yes and wow. Your pelt glows in the moonlight."

"Thanks I spent all day cleaning in." she confessed blushing in embarrassment.

"Can we meet here again in two moons so we are both older?" I asked.

"Sure but can we spend the night together?" the gray she-cat asked.

"Ya that would be great. Why don't we swim for a little?"

"How do you know how to swim?" she said confused.

"ya I fell into a stream as a kit. I wasn't clan born and my mother was killed by a fox." I said as I remembered that day.

"Oh, I feel so bad. Would you mind telling me the story?"

"Sure, it was a cool day in Greenleaf when I and my mother were out hunting. When a fox came out of nowhere and tackled my mother. She fought like a Lionclan warrior trying to defend me. Then the fox's teeth met my mother's throat and she died at my feet. I glared up at the fox that looked down at my mother's body with hungry eyes. I remember jumping up and scratching his eyes with my claws. Then he ran away as his eyes bled. I never saw him again. Then I sat down and started to cry. Not too long after that a Moonclan apprentice named Crowfoot found me and took me to his clan." I turned to show her the scar that ran down my side. "That's what the fox left on me." I said as her eyes stared in horror at the size of it.

Looking up at the moon I noticed the sun was beginning to rise. "I better get going. I will see you at the gatherings and in two moons."

"I promise I won't forget you Echopaw. I love you." She whispered. Her meow seemed to melt into my mind.

"I love you too. Good bye." I whispered back as she walked toward her territory. "I'll miss you." I whispered into the dark.

As I made my way back I stopped to wash the Darkclan scent off of me. Then I made my way back through the night. "Where have you been? I heard a voice ask.

Turning toward it I saw it was Beatlefur. "I went for a err walk." I lied. "Ok ill pretend I don't know that you're hiding something. Because, to tell you the truth I was seeing a different clan cat for some time." Hearing the words "different clan cat" made me freeze. "You can't tell anyone. Please." I begged. "I won't and you better get into your den before someone notices you're gone. Also I will cover up any questions other cats have. If they see you two together at gatherings." "Oh, my Starclan. Thank you so much." I said as I hurried over to my den. Curling up I went into a deep sleep.

_The gathering night_

"This is my first gathering!" I meowed happily as I thought of seeing Dreampaw again. Dreampaw had been in my dreams for a while now. You could almost say she walked my dreams. "I can't wait to see all the other clans." I perked my ears at the sound of Cloverpaws voice. Oh, no I completely forgot about Cloverpaw. She still liked me.

"Is everyone ready to go to the gathering?" I heard Crowstar call from his place in High Branch. As murmurs of answered rippled through the clan Crowstar nimbly jumped down and landed next to Dapplesong.

As we walked Cloverpaw tried to twine her tail with mine, but I couldn't. I just didn't like her anymore. "I'm sorry Cloverpaw, but I don't like you anymore. I just hope we can still be friends." I finally burst out.

As her eyes met mine for the first time ever. I saw tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you it's just I like you as a friend, but nothing more. I'm sorry." "It's ok whoever you like is lucky to have such a caring cat." Her words burnt by pelt like the rays of the sun.

"Thank you for understanding." I meowed before going over to walk next to Beatlefur. "Did someone already question you?" she asked half concerned. "No I just told Cloverpaw I didn't like her anymore." I responded sadly. "She'll get over it if we're lucky." Nodding I turned my gaze back to Cloverpaw. She dragged her paws in the dirt at the back of the patrol. Then as the clearing opened in front of me I saw Dreampaw sitting alone near a tree. Trotting up to her I licked the tip of her ear. "Hey, it's great to see you." "I missed you." I agreed.

"So how is your clan?" "To tell you the truth we lost Puddlestep and Brokenheart to Greencough and Cherrypaw was on his way to Starclan." She meowed sadly. "Oh, well may I meet Cherrypaw if he is here?" "Sure he's right over there." She meowed gesturing with her nose to a brown and white tom who was talking with Sagepaw. Walking over I sat next to Sagepaw. "Hello, my name is Echopaw." I said as he turned his gaze to me. "That's great for you." He said grumpily. "Well you mouse-brained tom." I growled under my breath. "Excuse me! What did you call me?" he hissed back. "Nothing." I responded. "Oh, really cause it sounded like you called me mouse-brained." He hissed as he tackled me. "Dreampaw hissed at her brother and pulled him off before any other cat saw. "What are you thinking?" she asked him as the tip of her tail twitched with rage. Without a word he stalked off toward a gray tom.

"What got in his fur?" I hissed. "Starclan only knows." Dreampaw responded jokingly.

"Hey, come on the ceremony is starting." I called to Dreampaw as I went to sit next to Beatlefur. I saw that Dreampaw was coming slowly as she eyed Beatlefur. "Don't worry she knows about us." I whispered as she came and curled her tail around her paws.

"Moonclan is doing well this late in Leaf-bare. We have also made four new apprentices. Sagepaw, Echopaw, Cloverpaw, and Sharppaw have become apprentices in the last quarter moon." He paused as the clans cheered the new apprentice's names. As the noise died down he finished. "We also have new warriors, Dawnflame and Fangflare have become warriors. We grieve for the loss of Cometpaw .Lastly the prey is running." He then nodded to Lionstar to start. "Prey is running and we have named two new apprentices. Jaypaw and Firepaw have become apprentices of Duskclan. Other then that I have nothing else to announce." "Very well then, sadly we have lost two noble warriors due to Greencough. Puddlestep and Brokenheart joined Starclan recently. We grieve greatly for them." He said bowing his head. "We have named two new apprentices as well. Dreampaw and Cherrypaw are training to be warriors now." The clans cheered the new names of the two new Darkclan warriors as Brownstar stared down at the two apprentices. "We don't have much to announce other then three new apprentices. Destinypaw, Windpaw, and Owlpaw. Also Smokepaw, Talonpaw, Rainpaw, and Runningpaw have become warriors. Each known as Talonfang, Smokepelt, Rainstreak, and Runningheart." As the cats began to break off into their own clans I looked over to Dreampaw. Her eyes were filled with sadness at the thought of leaving me again. Leaning over I whispered into her ear. "Meet me at Moon high at the border." "I won't forget, good bye. My love." She whispered back as she gently licked my cheek. "I love you too." I said before turning and walking away next to Beatlefur.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." She finally said as we left the clearing. "I do. Can you tell me a story as we walk? Like you used to when I was a kitten." "Sure how about the legend of the four clans, that live over the mountains?" she suggested. Nodding my head in agreement she started the story.

"Over the mountains to the west live four clans. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan. Thunderclan is heard to be calm quite clan that lives deep in the woods. As for Riverclan they prefer to live on fish and live on somewhat of an island. Shadowclan cats live in a boggy dark place. They say their cold hearts come from the cold air that lurks around their camp. They love to battle and don't mind getting their claws bloody. Windclan cats live in the moorlands and feast on field mice and rabbits. They are swift and the fastest cats alive. They say there was a fifth clan called Skyclan, but they were driven out of their home. There is not much known about the cats except they could jump higher than any other clan cat." As she finished the story I ducked so I wouldn't hit my head on the brambles that hung over the entrance to the camp. Deciding to go for a walk I went over to where Cloverpaw sat. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" her head shot up at the sound of my voice. "Sure." She said still half upset. Ignoring the ill taint in her voice I headed over to the far side of the clearing. The scampering of paws hit the dirt as she made her way across the clearing.

I could feel her tense beside me as we walked close to the Thunderpath. Then out of now where came to Darkclan warriors. Judging by the sight of their pelts and their scent it was Soulstream and Shadowpelt. Cloverpaw quickly chased after them. Then I saw the two warriors cross the border, but Cloverpaw didn't stop. She ran right into the claws of a monster. It struck her and sent her flying into the dust. She landed with a dull thump. Looking across the border I saw the two warriors peering behind a clump of grass, wide eyed with horror.

Running over to Cloverpaws side I grabbed her by the scruff ever so gently, I carried her back to camp. "What happened to my sister?" was the first thing I heard as I placed her down in the medicine cats den. "She was struck by a monster. I believe she had a broken back leg and some bruises." I announced to Sharppaw sadly. Slowly he bent down to look over his sister. Stepping out of the den I glanced up at the moon. _Oh, no its Moonhigh. _I thought as I made my way out of the camp without being seen. Running to get to the border I almost tripped over a stump.

"I'm sorry I'm late my sister was hurt. She was hit by a monster." I mumbled as I strained to catch my breath. "Oh, Echopaw I had no idea. I hope she's ok." Concern filled her meow. "I really should get going. I only came here to tell you that so you didn't think I had ditched you." I explained. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow or no?" the silver apprentice asked. "No half a moon, I must take care of Cloverpaw."

I backed away into the shadows I picked up the pace and veered off and headed for the Starpool. As I skidded on loose pebbles down the gorge I jumped the small gap. Slowing down I saw the glistening pool in the distance. Sitting down next to it was the ghostly figure of a cat. Breaking into a run I met the cats gaze.

"Greetings young one." She spoke softly. "Who are you?" I asked the silver stripped she-cat. "I lived long ago, I was the medicine cat of you clan. My name is Featherheart. Now please sleep, Starclan has been waiting for you." As I took a sip of the cool water I laid down next to the crystal pool. Soon I drifted off into sleep.

Soon I was walking along a winding river that led to the mountains. Not the ones that went to the other clans, but the ones in the opposite direction. "I have been waiting for you." Came a calm voice. Whirling around I wanted to wail like an abandon kit. "My name is Spottedpelt. I too was a medicine cat of Moonclan." She said as she gestured to a nest of moss. "I have a new prophecy for you. We have cleared the last one and we need worry about that. _An Echoing Owl and a Dreamy Jay will join on a journey to save the forest and mountains. _The three other cats have also gotten a dream telling them the same thing. Now I must go good luck." As she faded I awoke to find it had started to rain.

Getting to my paws I shook the water droplets and stared for home. "Where have you been?" Beatlefur hissed in my ear as I met her at the entrance. "I went to the Starpool to dream, but I'm not staying I must go to the gathering place. I have a Starclan mission." She held my gaze for a moment as if she didn't believe me but nodded and padded back to camp. Only to look over her shoulder to say good-bye. "Tell them not to worry!" I called after her. With a flick of her tail told me she heard me.

Turning around I headed for the Sky Oaks.

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far. i worked for days trying to come up with things for my book. i love Echopaw he is one of my favorites. i like the little forbidden romance bettween him and Dreampaw. i cant wait to start the Journey.**

**Review! **

**and o ya thank you Losttale for help with the names again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I added three apprentices. i forgot to mention that sorry**

**Sparrowpaw- Brown and white tom**

******Rosepaw- Creamy brown she-cat**

**Dawnpaw- ****slender dark cream she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Echopaws POV**

Padding through the thick undergrowth I tried to lift my paws, but they kept getting snagged on weeds. Opening my mouth just enough to take in the warm breeze that swept through and scent the air. Turning my head to the left I saw a small brown apprentice running up to me. "Hi, are you headed to Sky Oaks?" he asked tilting his head. "Yes, what's your name?" "Owlpaw, what is yours?" he asked as we began to continue to Sky Oaks. "Echopaw and I think you have a tag along." I motioned to a rusting weed. "Sparrowpaw you can come out now." He called. After a few moments a white paw stepped out followed by a brown body. "You can't come I already told you that." Owlpaw said sternly to the cowering apprentice. "Well too bad I'm here." He wailed. "Well you shouldn't be!" Owlpaw resorted. "And next time you talk to me, check your attitude or ill claw your ears off." My eyes glimmered with amusement as the two clan mates fought. Pushing past I followed the trail to Sky Oaks.

"Dreampaw?" I called. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I reached her side. "A prophecy from Starclan." She answered simply. Nodding my head in understanding I saw another gray pelt appear. Next to him was a slender dark cream she-cat with blue eyes. She had darker stripes and one brown ear. "Hello, my name is Jaypaw and this is Dawnpaw. She's my sister and begged to come." The gray stripped tom spoke. Introducing myself I turned and saw we had cats from all clans now.

As I jumped down from my place on Sky Oaks the five other cats followed. _Do they see me as their leader?_ I thought as we made our way toward the mountains. "Wait do we even know what we're doing?" Sparrowpaw yowled from the back of the patrol. "Do you want to wake every clan?" Dreampaw hissed at the Fireclan apprentice. Her tail lashing we set out again.

Rain started to fall again and I saw a broken down, abandon twolegged nest. "We will camp there until tomorrow." I announced to the other apprentices. "What! A _twolegged _nest!" Sparrowpaw hissed. "Do you have a better idea?" I meowed sarcastically. Turning away he stalked off toward the broken down nest. Slowly making my way inside I felt Dawnpaw tense beside me. "What's wrong?" I asked comforting. "Nothing. Thanks." She said bowing her head in embarrassment. Giving her a comforting lick I raised my head and gazed at the inside of the nest.

**Dawnpaws POV**

When I used to live her I remember a place like this. What was it called? Yes the- Living room! I thought as memories of my life as a kittypet flashed in the back of my head. Lost in thought I bumped into Sparrowpaw. "Hey, watch where you're…" his voice trailed off as his eyes met mine. "I'm s...sorry." I stuttered.

**Echopaws POV**

"Be careful. We don't know what could be lurking in the shadows." I yowled to the patrol. Then I saw Dreampaw walking up things that looked like a hill that was cut into. (Stairs.) Running up after her I followed her scent into a large room. Then I saw her on staring out a clear, thin object as the rain trickled down the side. I felt Dawnpaw bump against me. "What is this?" I mumbled to myself quietly. "A bedroom and what she's sitting on is a windowsill." Dawnpaw answered my question. "I was a kittypet once." She said before I asked.

As the rain stopped I jumped onto the top of the roof. Soon I felt Dreampaw jump up after me. "What am I doing?" I asked, "They want me to lead them." "I don't know, but so far you're doing great." She meowed gently. "Ya, but _where _am I leading them?" I asked staring up at the gleaming warriors of Silverpelt. "I can't answer that." The silver apprentice murmured before jumping back down into the nest. My eyes followed her before her tail disappeared.

"What am I doing?" I growled to myself as I settled down on the roof. Soon sleep crashed down on me and I fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke to hear birds chirping and a hiss. Then I noticed the rest of the patrol had joined me on the roof. Below were four hissing rouges. "We have to go down and fight them off before we continue our journey to the mountains." I decided. After a few heartbeats the five other cats nodded their agreement. Catapulting myself from the roof I hit a snow white she-cat. "Snow!" I heard the jet black tom call out. "I'm all right. I can take on a kit." She hissed back.

Leaping at her again I clawed her face and left scratches that started to ooze blood. Hissing I lashed out my tail and spun around to face her again. Lashing out with both paws I caught the corner of her eyes. Yowling out in pain she ran away in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sparrowpaw facing a brown tom with long front claws. Sneaking around his back I noticed Sparrowpaw wince in pain as the tom threw a blow at him. Leaping on the toms back I brought him down. Tussling in the dust for only more than a few heartbeats. Getting up I shock the dust from my pelt. Tossing my head scarlet drops flew from it and stained the bare ground. Looking him square in the eyes I narrowed my eyes until they were small blue slits. Without warning I flew through the air again and hit him in between the eyes with my claws. As blood whelled up around the cut a bright orange tom with green eyes hit me on the side. Getting to my paws I saw that Sparrowpaw had already sent him running. Then Dreampaw and Dawnpaw had taken down the black tom. The brown tom now seeing he was outnumbered ran after his gang. "I met those rouges once." I heard Sparrowpaw hiss beside me. "The brown one was Thorn; he's pretty much their leader. The orange one is Flame and the black one is Raven. The white one his named Snow. She's the deputy; you could say." He explained. Nodding in agreement I sniffed the air for any other cat scents. Waving my tail to tell the rest it was all clear we set out again for the mountains.

As we came down over the hill I saw what lay ahead.

A Thunderpath with roaring monsters zoomed by followed by twolegged nests as far as the eye can see.

Flicking my tail the rest of the patrol gathered around me. Sparrowpaw was the first to talk. "Now what?" he yowled. Closing my eyes I finally answered. "Are you done being as annoying as you can be. Your attitude is about to get you a missing ear." I hissed as my claws slid out and my blue eyes gleaming with rage. As he drew back I decided we would cross the Thunderpath.

"No one goes until I give the signal." I said I glared at Sparrowpaw. As murmurs of agreement rose from the cats I pressed on down the hill. Nearing the edge the putrid scent reached my mouth and nose. Once there were no more monsters coming by I gave the signal and we rushed across the Thunderpath. Checking to see that everyone was safe on the other side I stood up. I could see that the small apprentice known as Dawnpaw was viciously shaking. Then I saw Sparrowpaw had already gotten up and went to comfort the slender cream she-cat.

For once he actually showed some respect for his clanmates as well as compassion. Sadness crept over me as I thought to myself. _These are the cats I am going on a journey that no one here will ever forget. How will I be able to say good bye? _Shaking away the thought I summoned them on as we made our way slowly through the twolegged place.

Soon we came across a pond that had enough stones to make our way across to the opposite side. Glancing at Dreampaw I saw her face held a nervous look. Sweeping my tail across her ear I saw her calm down at the site of my concern.

Making our way across the stream Dreampaw, Owlpaw, Jaypaw, and Sparrowpaw had made their way across and where now standing next to me, shaking wet paws. The only one left to cross was Dawnpaw. She slowly edged her way to the stream that rushed by her delicate paws. She made her way to the first and second stone. The next one had moss and water almost entirely engulfed the stone. Leaping into the air she landed in the water a few mouse lengths away. She bobbed up and down trying to catch her breath, and then would sink down again. She flawed in the water uselessly. Then a flash of brown shot by my eye.

**Sparrowpaws POV**

_She's going to drown I must save her. _I quickly bunched my shoulders and hissed as I shot into the icy water. It drenched my fur and threatened to pull me down. Without giving up I dragged myself to the surface and franticly looked around for Dawnpaw, spotting her at least five or six fox lengths away. I dug my claws into the sand and pushed forward. Narrowing my eyes I shook my head to clear the water that poured down. The blood pounded in my ears as I neared the struggling she-cat. Grabbing her scruff I turned around, closed my eyes and swam for the shore.

Collapsing on the sand I lay there and panted. I saw the tan she-cats flank slowly rising and falling. "Why did you save me?" She heaved coughing up a mouthful of water. I stared at her, confused. "Why did I save you?" I repeated the question. "I'm not as cold hearted as you give me granted for." I murmured and rose to my paws.

**Echopaws POV**

I watched as Sparrowpaw padded over to Dawnpaw and started to lick her back dry. "Wow! Did you see that?" I heard an anxious whisper behind me. Whirling around I saw a tan she-cat with amber eyes sitting next to a darker brown tom with odd black eyes. They whispered something I didn't catch them noticed me staring at them. "Who are you?" The two kittypets asked in unison. "We come from the forest, we are just passing through." I answered the two bold kittypets. They nodded their understanding. They soon jumped down and peeked behind me at the slender cream she-cat. "That's Dawnpaw; I am Echopaw as for the cat that saved the tan she-cat. Well that's Sparrowpaw." I introduced part of the patrol. "I am Willow and this is my sister Buttercup." The larger of the two kittypets replied.

Once Dawnpaw was dry we got up and said our farewells.

After the pond there were even more twolegged places. Groaning I set one heavy paw in front of another. "Can we stop? I think Dawnpaws beginning to drag behind." I heard the soft whisper of Dreampaw. "Sure ill alert the patrol." I agreed. "We are going to find a place to rest for the night. Does anyone have a suggestion?" I asked as Dawnpaw lifted her tired head. "What about the group of trees over there?" Owlpaw suggested pointing with his tail to a clump of oak trees. "Ok, who is strong enough to collect nest material?" I asked my eyes scanned the tired patrol. "I will." Jaypaws small voice spoke up. "Ok, then Jaypaw and I will go and look for moss." I told the remaining cats. "I will too." Dreampaw added and came to stand next to me. Nodding I lowering my tail and swept it across the ground, telling the two other cats to spread out.

They did as I told them to so I turned to a small stream next to the oaks. The moonlight bounced off the rocks and turned the stream a crystal clear. It reminded me of the Starpool.

Sitting down I began to gather moss. I found some in between the rocks and under them, enough to make three nests. So I made my way back to the group.

Laying down the moss each cat came up and took enough moss to make a nest. Once Jaypaw and Dreampaw had gotten back I decided to go for a walk and explore.

I soon came across another stream. This one was calm and trickled down the rocks. I took a place on a small rock. And stared into the clear blue water. To my surprise I saw a faint glow of a Starclan cat.

**No cats POV**

A gray tom sat on a stone that bordered the stream. The moonlight turned his pelt shiny silver. Behind him a dainty ginger she-cat eyed the handsome tom curiously. As she neared him he didn't turn his head just stared into the water. The she-cat sat beside him their pelts barely brushed and it turned the gray toms pelt a light tanish color. He slowly turned his head to the fidgeting she-cat. "Who are you?" he asked staring at the ginger she-cat. And for the first time he saw she was covered in stars. "I am Cometpaw and I have come to warn you." She spoke as the water splashed against the rocks and the wind whistled through the trees. "Warn me about what?" the gleaming tom asked. "_One love, one death, and one memory_." She murmured as if she didn't want to be heard. Then jumped into the pool of water. It didn't even ripple to show movement.

**Echopaws POV**

My eyes lay rested on the place where the ginger she-cat had disappeared. _"One love, one death, and one memory._" I murmured the words thoughtfully to myself. "I've heard that before." Sparrowpaws scent filled my nose as he spoke. "You have? When?" I asked as I turned around to face him. "In a dream at the Starpool." he spoke as I glanced down at the slow river I had been sitting by. Our figures glimmered and swiveled on the clear water. Above our heads the sky held a crescent moon with dozens of twinkling stars. "Oh." I spoke the one pathetic word. "Do you want to go and hunt? Because Dawnpaw _needs _to eat." Sparrowpaw asked warmly as he padded out of the trees and toward the rolling hills.

"Sure why not." I answered as I ran to catch up with him. He had already managed to catch a sleepy rabbit and was now dragging it back over to me. "Wow! How did you learn to hunt like that?" I asked amazed. "I have a great mentor. His names Redfern, he's like a father to me." He spoke sadly and looked away. Knowing enough not to continue the subject I let it drop.

Sniffing the air I caught the faint scent of mouse. Searching the area I saw a small gray figure nibbling on a seed. Instinctively I dropped into hunters crouch and glided forward. About a whisker lengths away I hunched my shoulders and flew forward and hit my paw down, breaking its back. Getting up I bent my head down and picked up the small kill. Turning around I walked back to the patrol with the mouse dangling from my jaws.

Ducking through the brambles I stepped lightly over the ferns and noticed a small pile of fresh kill near Dawnpaw and Jaypaw. Padding forward again I went over to Dawnpaw. Touching the tip of her ear with my nose she slowly woke up. Blinking her eyes open she got to her paws, still groggy. Turning her head to the fresh kill pile she picked out the rabbit that Sparrowpaw had caught. I decided on a thrush and headed over to a fallen tree.

Sitting at the foot of the tree memories flashed back to when I was made an apprentice. I remember sitting next to Cloverkit and Sagekit. Blinking away tears I gazed up at the stars and thought I saw the figure of a starry black and white patched she-cat. It looked like my mother Gypsy. "_Never give up hope, look for the light even in the darkest of tunnels._" She murmured as lightning coursed through the stars that had made her body and she disappeared. Ducking my head I stared down at the thrush that lay limply at my paws. Shutting my eyes I scented Dreampaw coming over. Looking away I could feel the hurt coming from her eyes.

Flicking the thrush with the tip of my tail I noted that she could eat it. "You need your strength, now eat it." She instructed softly. Blinking open my eyes I dipped my head down to the prey and began to devour it noticing how hungry I was. Once I was done I curled up at the foot of the tree trunk and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. i was away and ive been busy. but its finally here! Yippie! review! please**

Cloverpaw: you know this isnt fair. he gets to go on a journey and be with the cat he loves. and wat am i stuck with? Cleaning dens! o yay sooo fun.

Echopaw: hehehe she jelouse.

Cloverpaw: oh SHUT UP!

Echopaw: hey thats not nice.

Dreampaw: nah shes right. you go girl.

Echopaw: Well, thats not very nice. love you too! *Stalks off, tail waving.*

Dreampaw and Cloverpaw: we are VICTORIOUS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Beatlefurs POV**

A day had passed since Echopaw had disappeared and Crowstar had just called me into his den. "Do you know where Echopaw is?" he asked as he flicked his tail impatiently. "No, why?" I asked innocently. "Cloverpaw told me you and Echopaw seemed to becoming quit close and you were on Night watch the night he disappeared." The dark leader answered thoughtfully. "I never saw him leave." I replied trying to hide the truth. "Very well you may leave." He dismissed me.

Padding out of the den I saw Cloverpaw glaring at me. Getting up she scampered off toward the leaders den. Sitting down under a tree I watched the den trying to catch a glimpse or a few words of what they were saying. Moments later she stepped out followed by the leader.

Crowstar leapt up to High Branch with a few simple bounds. The he gave the yowl that summoned the clan. As cats began to file beneath him he began. "Cloverpaw has asked to change mentors." "Why?" I heard Talongaze object. "Because it is her wish." He resorted. Still unconvinced Talongaze shot back a comment under his breath before sitting back down. "Now if there are no further interruptions." He hissed, shooting a glare at Talongaze. "Then I shall continue, Cloverpaws new mentor will be Rainheart." "Was I a bad mentor?" I heard Sunlight ask Fangflare sadly. "No you're a wonderful mentor." He reassured her.

I saw Sagepaw sitting alone on a rock near the stream that ran behind the elder and apprentice den. Slowly I walked up to the white apprentice. "Are you all right?" I asked as she turned her head and her green eyes met mine. "No I miss him." "Echopaw?" I asked even though I knew it was him. "Yes." She answered solemnly. "Come with me." I led my way to a secret river that came off the river she was sitting at. Sitting on a stone the small apprentice sat in front of me. Then all of a sudden I grabbed her scruff and brought her down into the deep river.

**Sagepaws POV**

The water closed over my head and I thrashed around, gasping for air. Then I saw I was being dragged forward by Beatlefur. Then as we reached the surface I opened my eyes and sputtered as water flew from my mouth. "Err, sorry." She apologized fervently. "I should have warned you."

"No kidding!" I hissed now that I was coughing less. "What was the point of that?"

"Sorry." She muttered. "And because it was to bring you here."

She answered as I clawed my way onto a small bank. For the first time I noticed I wasn't outside anymore. Instead, I was in a large cave. Rock hung from the ceiling and shot up from the ground and seemed to glow. They were a variety of colors, and my anger soon melted away replaced by awe. "What is this place?" I whispered in wonder.

Beatlefur, relieved that she was no longer angry, answered enthusiastically. "I'm not sure. I found it by accident when I saw a fish and followed it in here." She then stared toward the back of the cave. "This isn't even the coolest part."

I blinked, unable to believe that. "Really? This is really great! What could top it?"

Smiling, Beatlefur waved her tail and started toward the back of the cave. Pausing to check if I was following, she turned and pressed her front paws against a rock, pushing. It took a second to work, but soon moved and reveled a small crack. "Come on." She said excitedly, but hushed. She was filled with awe for whatever they were about to see.

Slipping through the crack, I was disappointed. There were no more pillars of colorful rocks, just another cave. In the center was a pile of rocks, boring and colorless. There were pieces of sharp looking, clear shards. A twoleg thing, it seemed. On top was a flower, looking closed and almost withered. There was a hole in the ceiling, and an occasional drip filled the cave. "Umm…interesting?" I meowed, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Beatlefur snorted. "This isn't it. Well, it is, but we have to wait till Moonhigh."

Blinking I replied. "Oh."

Since Moonhigh wasn't far off, I lay down to wait. Closing my eyes, I dozed.

"Wake up!" something poked into my side. My eyes fluttered open to see Beatlefur standing above me. Her eyes glittered with excitement. "It's time." She meowed simply before padding in the direction of the pile of rocks. Standing up I followed her with curiosity. "What's going to happen?" I asked glancing up at Beatlefur.

Before Beatlefur could say anything, moonlight washed into the cave and I had to squeeze my eyes shut against the sudden burst of light that burned the cave. Slowly opening my eyes and letting them adjust, I was filled with wonder and, surprisingly, joy.

The stones shone and sparkled, glittering silver and white in the moonlight. They were ordinary no longer. The twoleg shards threw beams of colors, rainbows, around the cave. Sticking her paw out, a beam turned my fur purple. But most brilliantly, the flower slowly uncurled and opened, revealing a beautiful pale white flower. It released a beautiful scent, and it calmed me. The cave was filled with rainbows, shining stones and beauty.

"Dear StarClan," I whispered. "This is…unbelievable."

"Isn't it?" Beatlefur was nearly trembling with excitement. "The first time I saw it I couldn't believe it. I thought I'd died and gone to StarClan or something."

I flinched at the thought of her dying. "Who else have you shown this to?" I asked.

"No one, I've never had a close friend and Rockstone…" she cut off as memories of seeing her brother being dragged into camp after losing his site in a battle, flashed behind her eyes. Reaching up I licked her ear. "Thanks for showing me this." I meowed as I glanced around the cave. "I also showed you this to tell you something that you have to promise never to tell anyone." Nodding my head she continued. "Everyone thinks Echopaw has died or was taken by a twolegged. Well actually he went on a journey Starclan has forsaken upon him." My eyes were wide with astonishment. "Do you think he'll return?" I asked sadly.

"I _know_he'll return." She meowed firmly.

Closing my eyes I took in the thought of seeing him again.

"We better get going." Beatlefur finally meowed and started toward the front again. Squeezing through the crack she turned and pressed her front paws against it again and it closed and there was no longer moonlight surrounding them.

Diving into the icy water I pushed forward with my back paws and reached the surface soon on the other side. Looking around I spotted Beatlefur dragging her wet pelt out of the water and onto the far side bank. Following her I got out and gave my pelt a good shake. Water droplets flew through the air. Beatlefur muffled a laugh at the site of my ruffled pelt. Soothing my chest fur in embarrassment I got to my paws again and strolled through the forest back to camp.

**Echopaws POV**

As sunlight washed over our pelts I squinted my eyes and got to my paws. Opening my eyes I looked around and saw Dawnpaw and Sparrowpaw sharing a raven and Jaypaw coming over to where I was sitting upright in my nest. "Everyone has eaten and are ready to go." He meowed and met my gaze. "Very well, I shall call a small meeting." I replied and bounded up to the top of the fallen tree.

"Journeying cats!" I began. "We need a leader if we are to survive this. Any suggestions?" my eyes scanned the murmuring cats. Then Sparrowpaw spoke up. "We have come to an agreement and we chose you." "Well then we better get going if everyone is ready." I said to the cats below me. Nodding they began to get up as I jumped down and landed next to Sparrowpaw. "Thank you." I said as I looked up at him. "You're welcome." He murmured.

Padding away I decided we would go across the moor that I and Sparrowpaw had hunted on last night. Stepping through the ferns and undergrowth as I did last night I led the patrol to the edge of the woods.

"Wow." I heard Dawnpaw whisper beside me. A massive meadow opened in front of them it was sprinkled with flowers and butterflies. It was like a dream, it reminded me of Starclan. Shaking my head I sprinted with the rest of the cats down the hill and through the field.

We made our way across the field and soon came to another bunch of twolegged homes. Sighing I pressed on with Dawnpaw and Jaypaw at my side. "It will be alright." Dawnpaw cooed. Smiling a weak smile I continued on. We took the whole day to get through the twolegged place, but we soon saw a barn in sight and picked up our speed.

As we slowed and passed the barn a loud hiss sounded. Whirling around I came face to face with a dark brown tom. His face was scarred and twisted up in a hiss. "Scar, who are these cats?" a soft voice came. "Trespassers." He spat the word. "Now Scar that is no way to treat passing cats." Another mellow voice came. Soon two she-cats stepped out beside the cat know as Scar.

"Hello, I am Dawn and this is my sister Ember." A light orange she-cat meowed warmly as she flicked her tail to a bright orange she-cat. "Now Scar show our guests to the barn." She hissed firmly. Rolling his eyes he pushed us toward the doors of the barn. Blinking my eyes I let them adjust to the sudden darkness.

Soon we padded over scattered hay and over to a group of cats. "Hello, who are you?" a curious black and white tom kitten walked up to me followed by a small gray and white she-cat. "I am Echopaw and who are you?" I answered. "I'm Badger and you have an odd name." he commented. With a purr of amusement I glanced at the she-kit. "Oh, I'm Blizzard." She whispered quickly. Smiling I saw the other cats gather around and begin to ask questions.

"Quite!" yowled a gray tom with a torn air. As quick as he said it the cats murmuring stopped and they sat down in front of him. "Yes we have visitors. But they must rest they had a long day. While I have your attention I shall introduce our group. The dark tom with scars is known as Scar. He has a sharp tongue and is quick to defend his brother Adder. Now Adder is hunting with him right now. You will meet him in the morning. He is a broad-shouldered, mottled, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. He is soft spoken like his daughter Blizzard. His mate is Eagle. She is right over there with Badger." Glancing over I saw a brown she-cat with a white head and white paws with the black and white tom at her paws. They both sat on a haystack.

"The two she-cats you met are Ember and Dawn. And I am Drift." He finished. Soon Blizzard stretched up toward my ear. "He's kind of our leader." She whispered. Nodding I saw the cats break off and go over to hay stacks for the night. Waving my tail the remaining clan cats headed over to a pile in the corner and curled up to sleep.

Sleep didn't hit me until the moon was high in the sky and all you could hear was she soft breathing of cats and mice scurrying around.

* * *

"Time to wake up." I felt a tough paw prodding against my side and I recognized the voice as Badgers. "What?" I meowed groggily and stumbled to my paws. Shaking the hay off my pelt I sat down and began to groom my ruffled fur. Badger sat down in front of me and watched me intensely. Narrowing my eyes I finished and jumped down followed by Badger who stuck close to my side. Jaypaw soon met me near the entrance to the barn. "I was thinking we should stay here for a little while." He suggested. Thinking for a moment I agreed and I saw Badger beam with happiness.

"Want to go hunting?" I asked the small kit. "Sure!" he meowed enthusiastically. Setting out we headed to the back of the barn where I saw a mottled brown tabby sitting next to Scar. _That must be Adder. _I thought to myself. Sure enough Scar eyed me with a glare. "Hi, are you the traveling cats?" Adder asked happily. "Yes my name is Echopaw." I answered. "Want to go hunting with me and Badger?" I asked before he could reply. "Umm, sure." "I'll come too." Scar hissed jumping in front of his younger brother. "Scar cant I do anything alone?" he whined. Holding his gaze for a moment he gave in and stepped aside.

"Let's go this way." Adder said as he scampered toward a trail. "Ok." Badger meowed and followed his father. Padding after them I saw that Badger had sat down near a tree truck and was watching Adder stalk a mouse. I was impressed at how clean his swipe was it almost looked like a battle swipe.

As the black and white tom got up he took the prey from his father and went to bury it under the trunk. Getting up I saw a flash of light and turned my head. Then I saw the white figure of Sagepaw walk out. "Sagepaw, are you dead?" I asked sadly. "No, I have been sent by Starclan to tell you the truth." "Of what?" I asked confused. "I love you Echopaw. From the moment I set my eyes on you I have. And now you know." I stared at her in astonishment. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I just miss you and needed to tell you that if you didn't return." She met my gaze and walked forward and nuzzled my cheek.

"Echopaw are you coming?" Badgers impatient meow came from the left. "I know you must leave so I will see you when you return. And I **know** you will return." She added then faded into the shadows. Looking up I ran back to the barn with tears staining my pelt.

After what seemed like moons Badger came into the barn and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Nothing." I meowed gruffly. "Tell me what's wrong." He hissed firmly. "It's a she-cat from my clan. She came to me in a vision and told me she l…loves me." I stuttered. "Well do you feel the same way?" he asked. "I don't know." I mumbled sadly. Giving up Badger jumped off the hay stack and walked over to Blizzard. Dreampaws eyes followed him out as she sat at the entrance to the stall. "What was that about? He looked worried." She asked.

"Nothing he was sad I left while hunting." I lied. "Oh."

"Yes I'm going for a walk with Jaypaw, I'll be back." I meowed as my eyes scanned for his familiar gray pelt. Spotting I ran over to him and we went out and for a walk.

"She said he loved you!" he meowed surprised after I told him the story. "Ya, I don't know what to do. Because I liked Cloverpaw then Dreampaw and now Sagepaw." "So you do like her." He meowed loudly. "Shhh, and who?" I hissed. "Sagepaw." He meowed simply. "Oh, ya." I meowed back. Then we walked in silence. We walked for what seemed like a hundred moons. "Let's head back." I meowed finally. "We are back." He gestured toward the red barn next to the field. Not about to question how we did that I walked through the dark and toward the barn. Not ready to sleep I jumped up onto the roof.

Tripping I knocked some sharp twolegged rubbish into the moonlight. It sent colors dancing off my pelt and across the roof. They beamed and glowed. Sparkling and shimmering they turned my pelt a rainbow of colors. _Wow I wish Sagepaw was here. She would like this._ I thought of the snowy white apprentice. Her green eyes sparkled in my mind. As the moon moved the colors slowly faded and the dull roof replaced it. Taking one last look at the stars I jumped down to the ground and stepped carefully into the barn.

"You are no longer welcome here Slash!" I awoke to the yowl of Scar. My eyes flew open and I jumped up. "What's going on?" I asked Badger, who had come to join me. "The gray cat is Slash. He was Scar and Adders brother." He answered, keeping his eyes on the hissing tom. "Why did he leave?" I asked confused. "He chose to leave after his mate died. Her name was Autumn." He replied. Twitching my whiskers I walked up next to Scar. "Are you going to make a kit fight me, brother?" Slash taunted. "Go home!" he instructed to Slash through clenched teeth. "Very well. I will leave." He hissed as he turned to leave.

Then without warning he flew through the air, aimed for Scar. Panic ceased me, jumping up I hit Slash in mid air. Caught off guard he hit the ground with a _thud. _Soon he got up and whirled around to face me. His nose trickled blood and above his eye had a gash where blood flowed freely. Narrowing his eyes he let out an anguish yowl and clawed at my face. Soon he backed off and stood over me as a gash on my side gushed blood. Suddenly feeling new strength I got to my paws. Swaying a little bit I felt as though I could take on an army of badgers. "Stop!" now Adder had yowled before Scar had.

"You afraid I'll kill your guard kitty." He taunted again. "Leave and never return." Adder spat, ignoring his rude sneer. Waving his scarred tail he walked back into the dark of the forest. "Echopaw are you all right?" Blizzard came running over. "Ya I just…" my voice faded as pain ceased it. "We need to get you inside." Blizzard ordered.

Leaning against Blizzard and Dreampaw they led me inside and over to a pile of soft cotton. Collapsing I called Jaypaw over. "Yes Echopaw?" he asked pausing in front of me. Meeting his gaze I told him to find cobwebs to stop the bleeding. Then Badger brought over what looked like poppy seeds. Gulping them down I squirmed as Amber placed cobwebs over the gash. "There you will be better in no time. It wasn't as big as it seemed. It was just covered in blood." She reassured softly. Nodding I closed my eyes and dozed off.

"Greeting Echopaw." The same ginger she-cat that I had met at the pool, spoke. "Am…am I dead?" I asked, looking around franticly. "No I have summoned you." She cooed. "The cats you have met will join you to the mountains. For they will come in handy as you meet The Tribe of Echoing Caves." She explained. "Who are they?" I asked as she spoke the weird clan name. "Ahh, I know what you are thinking. They are not a clan. They are a Tribe. They know others are coming to help them." "With what?" "You will find out in time." Her wise words trailed off as she faded.

My eyes fluttered open as light flowed in. Lifting my head I saw that Badger had curled up next to me for the night. Smiling I slowly staggered to my paws. Soon Blizzard walked over with a mouse in her jaws. Placing it at my paws I realized I hadn't eaten in two days. "Thank you." I meowed dipping my head. "You're welcome." She replied as she turned away and padded over to where Eagle sat.

Ducking my head I took a bite out of the juicy prey. Once I was done I swiped a tongue across my muzzle and gazed around for Drift. Spotting him I jumped up and ran toward him. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done." Lifting his head from his fresh kill he replied. "We were happy to help. I noticed you have taught Badger a lot. I guess he watched you and Slash fight and wants to learn your battle moves." He praised. "I would be happy to help with that. In return I ask a favor." I bargained. "What would that be?" "Come with us to the mountains. I know this is a lot to ask but…" my voice cut off as he interrupted. "What are you going to the mountains for?" the question caught me off guard. "I don't know if you've ever heard of Starclan, but to us Starclan is what we live for. When a cat dies he or she takes their place among of warrior ancestors. If they are good they go to Starclan, but if evil courses through their veins they are sentenced to the Dark Forest. To get back to your question. We are going there to fulfill an omen from Starclan. In which there are to prophecies. One that includes the Clan cats and one that includes your barn cats and our warriors." I explained to the wide eyed tom. "I will discuss it with Scar and Ember." He decided before starting over to where Ember was talking with Scar and Adder.

I saw Drift say something to Adder before he dipped his head and turned and left. Moons seemed to pass before Drift jumped onto the hay stack that he had been on the night we had arrived. "Gather around I have an announcement!" his yowl echoed through the large barn. Sparrowpaw, Jaypaw, Dawnpaw, Dreampaw, and Owlpaw soon joined the gathered cats. "I have been asked to join a mission to the mountains with the clan cats. They have received a prophecy from Starclan." Confused murmurs broke out among the cats. So as I had explained to Drift, he took time to tell them what Starclan was. "Ember and Scar have talked with me and we all agree that we shall….."

* * *

READ! READ! READ!

**Ive been planning this part for a while now. so i just had to leave this as a Clifhanger... sorry dont worry i will get the next chapter started in a little bit. i am busy with taking care of horses next week so might not get to it then. hope you liked this chapter. this is one of my favorites!**

**Do you think they will stay in the barn or follow Echopaw?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Echopaws POV**

My ears pricked and twitched waiting for the final words. "We will go with Echopaw." I heard a cheer come from Blizzard and Badger. Looking over my shoulder I saw a smile stretch across Jaypaws face. "Jaypaw, will you help me train Blizzard and Badger for the journey?" I called across the scattering cats. "Sure I'll take Blizzard you take Badger." He agreed, as he neared me. Nodding I turned my attention to where Badger sat with Sparrowpaw and Dawnpaw. "You ready to learn to fight?" I asked, amused as his eyes brightened to look like moons. Turning toward Dawnpaw and Sparrowpaw I added. "Will you teach the other barn cats to fight and hunt? Oh ya, and take Dreampaw and Owlpaw with you." "Sure, we will." They both meowed and nodded. "Great." I meowed happily.

Padding through the woods with Jaypaw, Blizzard and Badger made me feel like I was back in the forest on a patrol with Skyeagle, Wavedancer, and Gentlewing. Blood coursed through my veins as my paws itched to get training. "What will we start with?" Badger begged. "Umm well maybe the…" my voice trailed off as Jaypaw cut in. "we will start with the Back kick. It's an explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Judge opponent's distance from you carefully; then lash out with your back legs, taking your weight on your front paws." He instructed as Badgers ears flicked forward with tense. As he had explained Badger flew through the air from behind me. Catching me off balance I fell to the ground. Getting up I shook the dust off my pelt and we continued.

**Sagepaws POV**

Beatlefurs words had echoed in my head. Nightfall had just come and the night patrol had just come back. The patrol contained Skyeagle, Wavedancer, Gentlewing, and Nightfur. Getting up I trotted across the clearing over to Beatlefur and Silverstreak sat sharing tongues. Slowing down I hinted to Beatlefur to come over. Whispering something to Silverstreak she got up and started over toward me.

"He is coming home." I spoke softly. "I know, but how do you know?" she asked suspiciously. "Starclan." I meowed simply. Nodding in understandment she turned back to Silverstreak. Smiling I walked over to where Fangflare sat surrounded by Dawnflames kits. She had kitted half a moon ago.

Slowing down I waited for Fangflare to notice me. As I did I listened to the story.

"Hundreds!" I heard Dawnflames kits, Ashkit breathe.

"Maybe not hundreds but many." Fangflare answered.

Letting out a laugh he turned his head. "What do you need?" he asked. "It's about Echopaw." I answered as sorrow filled his eyes at the name of his vanished apprentice. "What?" He managed to stifle. "He's coming back." I told him, with narrowed eyes and a bold smile. "Wait how do you…" "I just know." I cut in. "why are you telling me this?" he asked confused. "Well because ever since he left you've been mopping around camp like a baby rabbit." I nearly came close to shouting. Pinning back his ears he hissed in frustration. "Do you know when?" he measly whispered. "No, but I can promise he will return." I reassured him. "How?" he yowled, baring his teeth. "That, I cannot tell you." I replied simply. "Secrets." He hissed, hushed. Pretending not to have heard him I turned and ran toward Beatlefur.

"Hey want to go hunting or just a walk?" She asked, smiling. "Sure." I answered. "You ok." She asked, concerned. "Ummm, ya." Narrowing her eyes, still unconvinced she retreated and walked on. Looking after her I paused before running to catch up with her.

"Snake rocks… who would want to go there to hunt?" Beatlefur mused. "Not to hunt, but it's near the Duskclan border." "So..." a confused Beatlefur meowed.

"You'll see…." I answered suspiciously.

Crossing the small stream to the border a small gray pelt came into view. Feeling Beatlefur tense I pushed her forward. The small gray tom sat, sunning himself on the far bank.

His eyes caught our pelts and he swiftly glided into the clear water. "How did you know?" she asked, ashamed. "I saw the way you looked at him at the gatherings. Longing, sorrow, regret filled your eyes." I answered. "Beatlefur." The skinny gray tom murmured almost too quite to hear.

"Swiftgrass oh…" she replied but her voice cracked as tears rolled down her cheeks. She lunged forward to greet her once secret mate. "I missed you so much Swiftgrass!" she meowed as she gently let him lick her nose. "I never thought I would see you again, but…" he stopped. "But what?" "It's just; you probably already have a mate." He replied sadly. "Actually, no I don't." Beatlefur whispered glancing up at Swiftgrass's eyes. Smiling he licked her head and I decided it was time for me to leave them alone. Backing up I turned through the undergrowth and ducked under a branch and walked hope, thinking of Echopaw…

**Echopaws POV**

Ducking under a low branch I thought of Sagepaws words as I tried to keep my rabbit from dragging in the moist dirt. Looking back I saw Badger and Blizzard nimbly jump over the branch while carrying each a thrush and a plump squirrel. Narrowing my eyes I smiled and thought of the stories I had heard as a kit about Leapclan.

Leapclan was a high jumping clan of fast and sleek warriors that could jump as if they could touch the clouds. They mostly contained of gray, spotted gray and white, and the occasionally the black and white pelts. They had been chased out many moons ago after having their territory taken by Twolegs.

"Are you coming?" Jaypaws irritated voice broke through my thoughts. "Oh, ya ummm, ya I'm coming." I meowed and ran to catch up with them. Walking though the wet undergrowth I felt the ferns soak my stomach and ran along my side. Lifting my paws I broke into a run and raced to the barn and out of the rain.

Dropping my rabbit on a haystack I went to sit by the window. Gazing down a faint glimmer caught my eye. Jumping down behind the haystack I gazed in awe as a fire crackled and flamed and a soft voice spoke of grave danger. "_A time has come to face the mountains. You must leave or the forest will end in disaster!" _the voice spoke as I backed away and scrambled to find the others.

"We must leave NOW!" I yowled at them as they sat around eating and sharing tongues. "What!" Ember meowed bewildered. "We just have too." I tried to rush them. "I agree we must be going soon." Jaypaw stepped in. "anyway we've been away from the clans for two or three moons now." He added as confused glances passed through the cats. "Fine let's get going first thing in the day. I will collect traveling herbs." Dawnpaw answered. Nodding, she left the barn as cats began to split off to rest.

"Are you sure that we are ready?" Badger asked nervously. "You know how to fight foxes, badgers, and catch prey. Plus you knew some moves even before we came." I reassured the gray tom. "ok." He replied.

I turned around and padded in the direction of the fresh kill pile. Picking through it I found a small raven and walked over to a pile of hay. "Come up here." I heard Scar whisper from above me. Looking up I saw him standing in the hay loft.

Climbing up the hay I leapt over to the hard ground. "Why did you need me?" I asked, shaking the bits of hay and dust out of my pelt. "Do you have any idea of why we're going into the great unknown?" he asked. "Actually, no I don't." I answered as I thought about it for a moment. "Is that all you had to ask?" I meowed. "Well…" his voice trailed off as he decided not to say whatever he was going to. "Yes that is all." He finished and I jumped down from the loft and back over to my raven.

Growling I tried to spit the bird feathers from my mouth. I hated eating birds because of having to pluck the feathers. Spitting it out I gazed down at the pile that sat beside my left paw. Soon I saw Dawnpaw slowly coming over carrying a rabbit.

"Can I eat with you?" she asked in a small voice. "Sure come sit over here." I instructed as I pointed with my tail to the right of me. Smiling she came and cat down and we started to eat. "When did you leave your kittypet life?" I suddenly burst out. Taken back she thought about it and finally answered. "When I was seven moons old, so I had been a moon older than the other apprentices. I had left because my twoleg beat me and one day he opened the door and I shot out and he through stuff at me and hit me with a sharp piece of metal and I began to bleed. I lost a lot of blood and collapsed at the Duskclan border. Jaypaw found me and cleaned by fur than carried me to his camp. Lionstar accepted me and I spent half a moon in the medicine cats den until I was ready to begin training. While I was in the medicine cats den Sandtooth and Jaypaw would come and visit me every day. So when I got out Sandtooth then offered to train me and I became her apprentice." She finished and her eyes danced as she thought of Jaypaw. "You like him don't you?" I teased. "He likes you too." I assured her. "Really!" the small she-cat exclaimed. Shuffling her paws she gazed over to the gray stripped tom who sat alone eating a thrush. "Go ahead." I encouraged, tossing my head in his direction. Nodding her thanks she got up and with almost one stride was over to the tom with her prey swinging from her jaws.

Chuckling I looked around and for Sparrowpaw and Owlpaw. Smiling I spotted them sharing tongues over by the barn entrance. Trotting over to them I asked them to accompany me on a patrol to see how far we had to travel to the mountains. Nodding, we soon left and walked around the barn and to the back. And for the first time I saw big, gray, black, white, and brown shapes racing across a closed area. "Those are horses." Sparrowpaw explained. "oh." I simply said and we continued on. Climbing the hill I looked in awe as a long stretch of moorland opened before us. "That shouldn't take us too long and the mountains are right after that." Owlpaw spoke up. "Ok let's go back and get some rest." I decided and we ran back to the barn.

The next day I woke up early and saw that traveling herbs had been placed in front of me. Dipping my head I quickly ate the herbs, ignoring the sour taste. "Why must they taste like Deathberries?" I heard Blizzard exclaim from a far. Walking over to him I replied. "Now if you ate Deathberries you wouldn't be alive. So how do you know what they taste like?" I teased. Rolling his eyes in response I yowled a meeting. As the group gathered around me I started to explain what are plan was. "We leave right now and travel across a stretch of land until we reach the mountains, until then that is our plan." I had to yowl to be heard. Murmurs of agreement passed through the crowd.

Waving my tail I signaled for them to follow me up the hill. With Jaypaw by my side I felt the wind pierce me fur as we reached the top.

"Let's get going." I yowled as we streaked across the barren landscape. A large long blocked the path across but at full speed we cleared it and continued.

_Couple hours of crossing the field_

We reached another stream and had to swim to the other side. Shaking my pelt I dragged Badger out as he stumbled on loose pebbles. "Thanks", he mumbled as he shock and water droplets flew everywhere. Dipping my head I swiveled my head around and saw that the mountains where only a little ways away. "Are you ready to stop or can we make it to the mountains by nightfall?" I asked, turning back. "I think we still have a little steam left in us." Sparrowpaw replied. "Can we hunt first?" Eagle asked. "Ya I agree." Adder and Drift said together. "Ok hunt for whatever you can find." I agreed and set off to the left.

**Badgers POV**

"Hey Blizzard you want to hunting with me?" I asked her as she began to walk away. "Sure!" she meowed as she trotted over to me and we set out into the undergrowth. "Hey look over there. There's a squirrel. Go around to the right and herd it towards me so I can kill it." I whispered. Nodding silently she glided forward and behind the unmoved creature. Rushing forward she startled it toward me and with one swift movement I killed it. "Here lets head back this is huge and enough to feed two cats." I decided as the two of us picked the heavy prey in our jaws and strolled back.

**Echopaws POV**

"Great catch!" I praised Badger and Blizzard as they walked into the clearing. "Hmm." Was the only response through the think fur. Settling down I bit into a rabbit I had caught. Savoring the juices I swallowed the last bit and got to my paws. I soon saw Swallowpaw, Dreampaw, Dawnpaw, Jaypaw, Blizzard, Badger, Owlpaw, Scar, Dawn, Eagle, Drift, Adder, and Ember gather behind me, waiting to go.

Breaking into a run we soon reached the foot of the mountains. "Wow that was fast." Ember commented, out of breath. Giving her a curt nod I noticed a small trail that led to two caves up on a ledge. "Hey Jaypaw." I called over to the small Duskclan apprentice. "Do you think we should make a camp down her or up there? Or wait even up at the top?" I asked. "Hmmm, up there." He answered. Nodding I yowled to the patrol to follow me up the side of the mountain.

Filing along the thin ledge, I warned everyone to stay close to the wall. Soon two dark caves opened before us. Filling up the ledge I turned to the smaller of the two caves. "Clan cats will take the smaller caves; barn cats will fill the larger one." I informed them as a moon began to light the sky. Walking into the cave I saw Badger and Blizzard try to sneak into the Clan cats den. "Where do you think you're going?" Sparrowpaw confronted the two, harshly. "Wait let them stay." I came and stood in front of the smaller apprentice. Mumbling he went and fell asleep next to Owlpaw. Turning back to the two barn cats. "Why were you coming in here?" I asked. "To tell you the truth we wanted to be a Clan cat." Badger finished quickly. "What about your family?" I asked. "They all want to join clans. It sounds right for everyone. From what you said about the clans. We could all come to Moonclan." He begged. "I'll think about it. Now come get some sleep." I reassured them as Badgers face brightened.

Blinking open my eyes I got up and stretched. Walking out I let my eyes adjust to the bright light as the sun began to rise. "Is everyone ready?" I yowled into the two caves. "Yupp." Badger and Blizzard replied. "Ya." Jaypaw replied sleepily. Nodding I turned and started to scale the mountain toward, what looked like a very large ledge with rocks jutting down from the roof to the cave floor. They weren't caves but actually almost like the trunks of trees. And then many caves were on the ledge.

Soon a strong waft of cat scents hit my nose and filled the area. Climbing faster I noticed there was a small group of cats sitting on a smaller ledge way, way below the bigger one. And I finally saw how long our climb was. A scrawny bright orange tom sat in the middle of the four other cats. "Flame what do we do?" an urgent snow white she-cats asked. _Flame! _I had heard that name the day we were ambushed at the twoleg place. That must be Snow! The she-cat had attacked me but soon ran off. I let my eyes rest on the jet black tom with white markings. That was the cat that had tried to defend Snow but was roughly denied. Then there were two new ones I hadn't met yet. There was a dusty gray she-cat and a light gray tom with yellow eyes.

"New comers!" Flame rasped at the sight of us. "Hello, my name is Echopaw. We are on our way up the mountain. We do not plan to stay, just passing through." I explained. "Very well then, go along." He hissed. "Wait, wait Flame. I know these guys. There the cats we fought at the twoleg place." She stopped us. Flame eyed us closer. "Your right! The fight Thorn forced us into!" he thought angrily. Muffling a purr I settled down next to the light gray tom. "Hi I'm Soot and that over there, is Frost." He explained, pointing with his tail toward the gray she-cat that sat very still with her eyes closed but her ears stayed pricked for danger. "Why is she doing that?" I asked with interest. "Oh, she did that as a kit too. She just is tired but likes to know what's happening around her." They must be litter mates, I thought silently. "Where are you youngin' headed anyway?" Flame asked flinging his head in my direction. "Up the mountain to a tribe of cats. Starclan has told us to save the mountain and forest." "Starclan?" The unfamiliar word slithered of his tongue. I had explained this so many times. "Descendants of Clan cats. They live among the stars and watch over us and send us warnings, or what we call, prophecies. Before you ask what a clan cat is I will explain. We are clan cats." I informed as my tail flicked from Dreampaw, to Dawnpaw, to Owlpaw, then to Sparrowpaw, and lastly Jaypaw. "Clan cats live in groups on territories that fit their habits. Long ago for cats fought over the land. They were known as Dark, Moon, Dusk, and Fire. One cat was killed during battle and her name was Star. She became the first Starclan cat. And Dusk, Fire, Moon, and Dark took a group of cats that fit the territory and began a clan of their own. I belong to Moonclan, the Fierce and Brave. Owlpaw and Sparrowpaw belong to Fireclan, the Swift and Loyal. Then Jaypaw and Dawnpaw belong to Duskclan, the Clever and Strong. And lastly Dreampaw who belongs to the always Willy and Proud, Darkclan." I heaved a big sigh as I lay down next to Soot. "I understand, we were also going up the mountain. If you don't mind we would love to come along." Flames eyes softened. "We would love to have you come along." I reassured him.

* * *

I am sooo sorry! this hs taken me forever! but its up now... hope you like it! did anyone notice how the same things seemed to happen to Sagepaw as they did to Echopaw? or how they had the same kind of thoughts? review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its been sooo long i was getting lazy**

**Chapter 10**

Slowly climbing the wide mountain, Echopaw lost his footing and dangled from the side. "Echopaw!" Dreampaw yowled. The gray apprentice scrambled as he clawed his way onto the ledge. Huffing and puffing he shook with fear. "Are you all right?" Jaypaw joined his side. "Ya just a little shook." He lied. The truth was he was terrified. "Are you well enough to continue?" Sparrowpaw added. Nodding he forced a weak smile. Jaypaw still wasn't convinced. "I think we should rest." He inquired. "No, really I'm fine." Echopaw insisted. Flicking his tail, Jaypaw gave in and gazed at the mountain. "We made good progress since we left the ledge where we found you." Owlpaw angled his ears toward Flame as he glanced over the edge.

"Your right and its only Sunhigh." Dawnpaw cut in. "Hey look there's a place where it's easier to get up the mountain." Jaypaw meowed enthusiastically. It was true; there was a ledge that ran along the edge all the way up to the top and where they wanted to be. Soon we had a file of cats and we begun to climb up the side of the mountain again.

Reaching the top didn't take long but the greeting we got was a surprise. "Who are you?" Introducing ourselves Echopaw looked behind the large gray and white tom. "Wait Falcon don't harm them." A soft voice came just before the tom clawed all out heads off. "Moon, Dusk, Dark, Fire will come and save us all." He spoke of what sounded like a prophecy. Jaypaw explained the clans and clan ways again as he told him each clan we came from. After Jaypaw was done the Stoneteller took all of us and told us of a group of badgers, foxes, wolves, coyotes, and one very large black cat that seems to be their leader. After he was done he leapt up to a large rock and summoned the cats. "Cats of the Tribe of Echoing Caves, a time for freedom has come!" he yowled and explained who we were.

"Settle in and meet the tribe." Wolf that Howls at Dawn told us. Nodding we each padded off in different directions. Echopaw wandered over to a group of younger cats. "Ya I know that was a huge mouse you…" the black toms voice cut off as he noticed him coming over. "Hi, what's your name?" a bouncy she-cat asked.

**Echopaws POV**

"I'm Echopaw." introducing myself. "Are you part of the new cats that came in?" a small tom piped up. "Yes I am." "Mouse go back to the nursery." The black tom hissed. Laying his ears back he scampered away. "I'm Night that is Dawn." The black tom spoke up and pointed with his tail toward the she-cat. "And over there is Sky and Stone." Motioning with his muzzle toward a small white and gray tom then a dusty brown tom. "Oh ya and the kit you saw was Mouse that scurries over rock." He finished.

"What is life like in a Tribe?" I asked. "It's different from the way you explain the Clan life. We don't have Starclan, but we do have The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Like you, we hunt, sleep, and train, except our duties our chosen for us. All the small, skinny, fast cats are made into Preyhunters and all the broad, strong, and large cats are made into Caveguard. Dawn, Sky, Stone, and me are all to-bes or as you called apprentices. Our Stoneteller is Wolf that Howls at Dawn, or just Wolf. You see, we have longer Tribe names instead of paw' names. My full name is Night of no Stars, Dawns is Dawn of Misty Days, then Skys is Sky where Eagles fly, and lastly there is Stone or Stone that Jets out of Mountain. Dawn and I are both Preyhunters and Sky and Stone are both Caveguards." The small to-be sounded moons older than he was.

**Windpaws POV**

A soft breeze ruffled the grass, sending ripples across the rolling hills. The sweet scent of heather permeated the air along with subtler intones of rabbit and the occasional mouse. All this was easily taken in by my knowing eyes and sensitive nose. My whiskers twitched slightly, anxious in waiting. Suddenly, my ears pricked in interest. There they were! A soft rustle of undergrowth accompanied by their scent. My heart beat faster and I sat up in anticipation. Then it turned into darkness and reality hit me. No it was not real it was another day dream. Owlpaw and Sparrowpaw had not come back yet, if they ever came back that is. The storm clouds scattered across the sky and a faint rumble sounded and I thought of them again.

I saw Destinypaw walk out of the den, her head hanging. Weighed down by sadness. She slowly made her way toward the medicine cat den only to come out with a pawful of mouse bile. She ever so slowly made her way toward the elders den. They will return!

**Beatlefurs POV**

It had been another half moon and Glistenpool and Sharppaw had just left for Starpool. I heard the familiar yowl come from High Branch and I gazed over to see Sagepaw and Cloverpaw sitting at the foot of the hollow tree. There pelts shown glossy in the moonlight. I also saw Geyserstream and Gentlewing sat nearby. Pride filled their eyes. "Sagepaw and Cloverpaw will you please join me on High Branch?" Crowstars soft voice echoed through the camp. Soon the three cats where all together on High Branch. "Sagepaw please step forward." Stepping forward Crowstar then turned to the clan. "Gentlewing and I have agreed it is time for you to become a warrior. From now on you will be known as Sageflower. The Clan honors your wisdom and kindness." Dipping her head she stepped forward and licked the leaders shoulder. Stepping back Cloverpaw then stepped forward. "Cloverpaw, Rainheart and I have spoken and we agree you will become a warrior as well. From now on you will be known as Clovernose. The Clan honors your Battle Skills and your Quickness." He finished and she licked his shoulder as the Clan cheered the new warriors' names. "I also have new apprentices to name." Crowstar yowled again, gazing down at the four kits at High Branch. "Ravenkit, Seedkit, and Ashkit, will you please join me up on High Branch?" The three kits quickly tumbled over each other to get to the leader. I could swear to Starclan I heard him muffle a laugh. "Ashkit do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan even with your life?" Crowstar asked as she enthusiastically answered back, "I do!" "Ashkit you will further be known as Ashpaw, your mentor will be Patchfeather." He replied as she went and touched noses with her mentor. Ravenkit became Ravenpaw and got Nightfur as a mentor and Seedkit became Seedpaw and got Pinesoul as a mentor.

**Echopaws POV**

With the wind at our backs we made our way around the mountain cats territory. "We must act now!" a familiar yowl broke through the blazing wind. "What do you mean?" Sparrowpaw scoffed at Dreampaw. "We scented a gang of badgers, foxes, eagles, wolves, and coyotes over by the gap above the Tribes clearing." She responded, shooting a glare at Sparrowpaw who rolled his eyes. "Let's head back then." Scar hissed and turned up the mountain toward the caves. Shrugging we jumped over the rocks after him.

"Gather as many Night Berries as you can and crush them with a rock smear the poison across your claws." Wolf instructed to the Tribe. "We will need to send poison through their veins!" he yowled.

"Is the Tribe ready for this?" I asked the circle of Journeying cats. "Yes!" Jaypaw and Owlpaw said instinct. "Good then we will _all _join them in pursuit for freedom." I hissed eyeing Badger as he kicked a people into the roaring waterfall.

The blood pounded in my ears as we lined up in the clearing and I sent Flame, Snow, and Raven to protect the nursery. Wolf stood next to me. His head rose high, his fur blew with the wind and his eyes narrowed at the sight of dozens of animals rose over the hill and faced us. "We will fight to win, and win we shall!" he yowled as he charged toward the enemy. Yowled I tore through the cool breeze and dodged a badger claw as it flew through the air. Twisting around I caught him in the ear with my claw. As he fell he clawed at my eyes and it became blurry. Yowling out in pain I stumbled backwards. And blood dripped down to form a small puddle. Without warning he through another swing this time clawing me in the stomach that sent me tumbling into the dirt. Rising up on his hind legs he went for the death blow, but a flash of orange gleamed in the sunlight. It tackled badger and he crashed down sending up dust. Catching another I recognized the pelt to be Flames. Blood pooled out of a deep scratch above his eye and another across his flank. With that he fell to the ground and so did the badger. Running to Flames side his eye caught me and gazed up. "Echopaw it was a honor to fight beside you in battle." He rasped and all I could do was stare down and tears welled up in my eyes and droplets scattered across his fur. "Don't cry youngin we will meet again one day." "Thank you." I whispered as a smile formed on his face and with his last breath replied. "You're welcome." Then his green eyes glazed over and his head fell limp. Backing away I looked across the clearing. Bodies of foxes, badgers, wolves, and even coyotes lay scattered about. Breathing in a big sigh I charged at a wounded fox. Rolling into the dirt I bit at his neck and he went limp.

"Snow!" the familiar yowl sent me back to the rooftop fight between the rouges and us. Turning in the direction it sounded from I spotted the snow white cat lying on her side, her flank rose once more then stopped. And I swear I saw her spirit rise to Starclan with a starry warrior. Rain began to fall and the battle seemed to go into slow motion around me. The world swirled and thousands or raindrops began to form into the shape of a cat. Soon I saw my mother step out. "_Never give up hope, look for the light even in the darkest of tunnels._" She repeated the words as she did about seven moons ago. Then the raindrops fell to the ground and she disappeared. "I won't give up." I murmured and yowled as I tackled a wolf ten times my size. He clawed at me but I didn't give up I finally reached his neck sending the killing bite. Guessing that wad the wolf's leader because as soon as they all saw he was dead the wolves howled and disappeared.

Soon there were no more badgers as well. We were winning! All that was left was to find the large black mountain cat that dwelled deep within the mountains unexplored caves. We all knew he would come out though once he saw all his dead warriors. And we were right the sleek black cat clawed his way along the mountain and jumped up behind me. Grabbing me he held me in his jaws. "Ahhh!" the yowled pieced the air. "No." Dreampaw hissed and flew through the air. Hitting the large lion he dropped me and sent a paw flying at Dreampaw. But she was already out of the way and he clawed at the air. Yowling in frustration he turned on the group of cats shaking with fear. He clawed at Raven and he flew through the air and hit the wall. Dying on impact. He also caught Drift by the tail and through him up in the air and clawed him to the ground.

Blood pooled around him. Ember and Eagle jumped at him, claws outstretched. He bite down on Embers scruff and she squirmed helplessly in the air. He then turned to Eagle who had been clawing at his feet. A deep cut drain blood in his leg front leg.

The jet black mountain lion stepped down hard on her back, breaking her spine instantly. Then getting to my paws I inched my way behind him and sprang! Landing square on his neck. I tried t bite through his thick fur, but it didn't help. Scratching feebly at the hair until blood shown bright and dripped at my claws. He shook his head viciously sending sparkling to drops stain the ground. Biting hard on his back he fell to the ground.

Panting he gasped for air and he curled his paws underneath his stomach as spasms shook his spine. Gazing up at me his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret as he gasped his last breath and went limp at my paws.

I stood for a while looking down at him but behind me the Tribe cats cheered and yowled with triumph. "Your story will live on for many moons to come." Wolf murmured beside me. "I didn't appreciate killing him though." I admitted. "Why is that?" he asked, his eyes stretched wide. "You've set us free." "I know, but we lost so many brave cats because of him." I mumbled staring behind me at the dead bodies of Flame, Snow, Drift, Ember, Eagle, and Scar. Scar had died of injuries and his clan mates grieved his death greatly. "You're welcome, but we will be leaving now." I meowed firmly. "Let's go." I called to the remaining cats.

"Good bye." Badger whispered, glancing down at Eagles bleeding body. Ghosts whirled around me and I saw as they vanished past my blind eye. Soon all the cats started to follow me down the cliff on our way home. I glanced back one more time and swished my tail in farewell to Wolf.

"We will rest here for a few days so our wounds can heal." I instructed as we settled under an overcast of trees. Jaypaw collapsed and Dawnpaw rushed to his side. "You're ok! Please be ok!" she begged, nudging him with her nose. "Sparrowpaw, get me some Poppy seeds, Marigold, Feverfew, and Cobwebs!" I yowled over my shoulder as he scampered away to find the herbs. "Dreampaw go with him." I added. "Hang in there Jaypaw please, I beg you." Dawnpaw crouched next to him and buried her face in his fur. Blizzard and Badger stood staring at the collapsed gray tom. The four other cats sat with their heads bowed in respect. There were only twelve of us remaining and it might go down to eleven if Sparrowpaw didn't come back soon.

* * *

Hope you like it! oooo cliffhanger...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sagepaws POV**

"Glistenpool! Sunlights having her kits!" Fangflare yowled into her den. "Ok I'll be right there!" she yowled back and summoned Sharppaw to her side. "Gather some Borage, Moss, Poppy seeds, Thyme, and come to the nursery." She finished as the anxious apprentice gathered the proper herbs and hurried over to the nursery.

**Sunlights POV**

Spasms shock me and I let out another yowl and I saw Fangflares swishing tail as he watched as Glistenpool placed her paws on my stomach and pushed down. Another spasm came and a small white bundle slipped out onto the moss. Sharppaw quickly bent down and bit open the sac and began to lick the small she-kit until she let out a small squeal. Softly placing her by my side she began to feed. Soon another kit was at my side. This time it was an orange she-kit with silver streaks on her nose and paws and one on her chest. "One more Sunlight!" she told the tired queen. "I can't do it." She murmured as thrashed her tail violently. "Push!" Glistenpool yowled. Pushing with all her might a small light gray she-kit joined the world. "Oh Sunlight, she's beautiful" Fangflare whispered.

As they began to fall asleep I licked up the borage and curled up around them.

The next day came all too soon and I was still weak from yesterday. Then I realized I still hadn't named my kits. "Fangflare, come here." I yowled as he ran into the nursery. "We still need to name our kits." I told him. "How about Cometkit in honor of Cometpaw." He suggested as he pointed to the small orange she-cat. "I think she would like that. How about this white kit." I said as the small kit lifted her head and revealed two mysterious purple eyes. "Violetkit, because of those purple eyes. Then for the light gray kit Meadowkit" he meowed as he rested his tail gently on her shoulder.

**Echopaws POV**

Jaypaw lay on a bed of moss; he hadn't woken up since we gave him the herbs. I was starting to worry that he would not finish the journey with us. Dawnpaw, who had been sleeping next to him, slowly got to her feet. "He won't live, will he?" she murmured and sat down next to me. "I don't know I'm sorry, I know you loved him." I whispered back. Ducking her head a tear trickled off her nose and fell between her paws. Resting my tail on her shoulder we sat in silence for what seemed like moons until I felt Soots yellow gaze on my back. "Yes?" I asked questionably. "Sparrowpaw has returned with more herbs for Jaypaw but they aren't working." He answered sadly. Thinking for a moment an idea sprang into my mind. "Get me some Yew and Juniper Berries."I instructed to Dawnpaw and Owlpaw.

Before long they came back and set the berries at my paws. At first Dawnpaw was reluctant to leave then gave a final glance at Jaypaw and followed Owlpaw, her tail dragging in the sand. Grabbing a large leaf I crushed the two herbs in the leaf until they were soupy. Then I took a carved out rock and cradled it in my paws and carefully drained the mixture into it. Hopping over to Jaypaw I tipped his head back and slipped it into his mouth then rubbed his throat to make him swallow. Soon his eyes fluttered open and he coughed before throwing up. "What happened?" he asked, lifting his head slightly. "You collapsed again." I explained, not bothering to explain the herb mixture. "Can we leave tomorrow I want to see my Clan soon?" Jaypaw murmured. "Sure, get some rest though." I told him before padding off to find Dawnpaw.

"Jaypaw I was so worried about you." Dawnpaw whispered and buried her face in his chest fur as they watched the sunset. 'I don't want to go back to my Clan without you." He murmured as he placed his chin on her head. "Then come with me." She begged. "I couldn't how about we meet in secret." He suggested. "Sure we can meet at Sky Oak every other night." Dawnpaw decided.

Looking over toward Sparrowpaw I saw his gaze was coated with grief, sadness, and regret.

**Dawnpaws POV**

Waking up in the morning I looked around for Jaypaw, spotting him over talking to Owlpaw I licked my paw and ran it over my fur quickly before trotting over to see Jaypaw. "Good morning!" I meowed happily as he turned his head a licked my cheek. Blushing I caught sight of Sparrowpaws sad expression. He blinked away a tear and turned his head away and his claws slid in and out. "Is everyone ready?" Echopaw called to where we sat. Everyone nodded and he made his way to the front of the group and we made our way toward the hill where the barn was located.

Soon we reached the large Twolegged place. Adder went over and talked to Echopaw.

**Echopaws POV**

"Soot and I have discussed it and I have agreed that he and his friends may stay with us in the barn and become barn cats." He explained as he turned to gather Soot, Frost, Dawn, Badger, and Blizzard. "I'm not going to the barn again." Badger yowled at Adder as he revealed long sharp teeth. "I want to go to Moonclan with Echopaw and Blizzard." He hissed. "He can come with me." I yowled above Adders angry hiss. "What?" Adder stared at me, dumbfounded. "I said he can come with me." I repeated. "Blizzard are you coming with me?" Badger asked as he smiled and went and stood beside me. "Ok, I'm coming." She finally decided. "Good now can we get going!" Sparrowpaws arrogant meow cut in. Nodding we set out for home. Crossing the Moorlands I gazed at Sparrowpaw and Owlpaw. "I'll see you at the gatherings good luck." I meowed by good bye because Sparrowpaw insisted we didn't walk them to camp.

Next came Darkclan territory. We slowly walked into their territory and then their camp. I had put Dreampaw up front so that she could lead us. "Dreampaw!" Cherrypaw yowled as her sister entered the camp. "I missed you so much!" she meowed as the Clan gathered around Dreampaw. "Bye Dreampaw." I yowled and she yowled in return.

"Let's go back to my home now!" Jaypaw murmured to me. "That's the last place we have to go." I explained and we set out to Duskclan territory. I dropped Dawnpaw and him at the border and we went back to Moonclan camp. Walking in I must have looked a lot different because Nightfur tackled me into the dirt. "Wait that's not an intruder it's Echopaw!" Sagepaw yowled at Nightfur angrily. Getting up I shook my coat and watched as Crowstar walked up and looked me over. "So it is Echopaw. Please come into my Den and bring your friends too." He said glancing at Blizzard and Badger.

"Where have you been for 7 moons?" he asked. "I went to the mountains with Sparrowpaw, Owlpaw, Jaypaw, Dawnpaw, and Dreampaw. On the way we stopped at a barn and met a bunch of barn cats and they joined us on our way to the mountain. When we got there we met a tribe called the Tribe of Echoing Caves. They were being killed by an army of foxes, wolves, badgers, coyotes, and a large black cat. We helped to defeat them as a prophecy from Starclan." I explained as short as I could. "Then who are they?" he whispered pointing with his tail at Badger and Blizzard. "The she-cat is Blizzard and the tom is Badger. They were barn cats that helped us fight the battle. They want to join the Clan." I finished. "What animals did you kill while in battle?" he changed the subject. "A badger and the giant black cat." I told him as he nodded."Did you hunt while you were gone?" "Yes I did most of the hunting with Sparrowpaw." "Have Fangflare run an assessment on you." He then dismissed me with a flick of his tail.

"Echopaw, go hunt by the Fireclan border." He instructed after I had settled in. Nodding I dashed off to hunt.

Hearing a twig crackle a tackled into a bush and found I had taken my mentor out. "Good…J…Job!" he coughed. "Err…sorry." "What have you caught?" "Mouse, Raven, Rabbit, and a squirrel." I informed him. "Let's go back and talk to Crowstar."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Crowstar summoned the clan. "As most of you know, Echopaw has returned!" He stopped talking as a yowl of happiness sounded from the Clan. "Fangflare has given him an assessment and we believe he is ready to become a warrior." His eyes flickered toward Fangflare and me. "I Crowstar leader of Moonclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He stopped and passed his gaze to me. "Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Nodding I answered firmly "I do" "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your Warrior name. Echopaw, from now on, you will be known as Echoshine. Moonclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Standing taller I licked the leaders shoulder before backing away as the Clan cheered my name.

**Echoshines POV**

"Echoshine! Echoshine!" the words echoed through my head as I made my way over to Sageflower. "Sageflowe…" I got cut off as Crowstar walked over to me. Dipping my head he began. "Badger and Blizzard really want to join the Clan don't they?" He asked as my gaze gently fell over to where Blizzard and Badger were playing with Violetkit and Cometkit. Muffling a laugh I turned my head to meet his eyes again. "They do." "Tell them they can and would you like to mentor them and show them the ways of the Clan life?" My eyes brightened. "Can Sageflower help me, she could take Blizzard?" I suggested. "Sure tell them their new names will be Blizzardpaw and Badgerpaw. Then take them on a tour of the territory. I will announce it to the Clan." He meowed as he bounded away.

"He said we could!" Badger yowled in surprise. "Yes he did now here is someone I want you to meet." I stepped aside as Sageflower stepped forward to greet the two apprentices. "Crowstar told us to take them on a tour of the territory." I meowed, turning toward Sageflower. "Ok!" she meowed back enthusiastically, her greens eyes shining. "Who's that?" Blizzard asked pointing toward a fluffy black tom with white tipped ears. "That's Ravenpaw." Sageflower answered. "Ok can we get going?" Badgers annoyed hiss directed at me. "Sure." I shot back and we began toward the Duskclan border. "Wow!" Blizzard gasped as we passed Sky Oaks. "That's where we hold Gatherings every full moon." I explained as she walked toward it. "It can't hurt to give them a small look at it." I whispered to Sageflower.

Walking around the large clearing it seemed so strange not being full of Clan cats. "Your new names are Badgerpaw and Blizzardpaw." I told them before I forgot. "Finally we are full Clan cats!" Badgers meowed and jumped down from the branch and stumbled to his feet. His sister let out a laugh and he scowled at her.

"Let's head toward Fireclan territory now!" Blizzard called over her shoulder and scampered away, followed by her brother.

Touring the territory took the whole rest of the day and by the time we got back to camp the moon had casted a milky glow over the forest. "Take a piece of fresh kill and head over to the apprentice den. I believe Ashpaw and Ravenpaw made a nest for each of you." I told them before going over toward the nursery.

"Echoshine, do you want to meet Cometkit, Violetkit, and Meadowkit?" Sunlight slowly lifted her head, drowsily. "Sure!" I meowed. Peering over the queens' side I glanced down at three small furry bundles. "Awww, their gorgeous." "Thank you." She meowed gently.

"Echoshine where are you?" Crowstar called out into the clearing. "I have to go." I told Sunlight before ducking my head and going to meet Crowstar. "Oh there you are." He exclaimed. "Would you lead a patrol down by the Darkclan border? Take whoever you want." Nodding I headed over to the warrior den. "Sageflower want to go on a patrol down by the Darkclan border?" "Sure." He mumbled and let out a yawn and came out and followed me as I went toward Ashpaw, Ravenpaw, Badgerpaw, ad Blizzardpaw. "Want to go on a patrol down to the Darkclan border?" I asked as they joined in behind me. Talongaze and Sweetflower soon fell in behind and we headed out.

"Darkclan scent marks in OUR territory!" Talongaze hissed lashing his tail with rage. "Wait what's that in the bushes?" Sweetflower meowed with curiosity. A flash of brown whirled past me and I caught Branchtails scent. "Badgerpaw go back and get more warriors!" I yowled at the shuddering apprentice.

"Sageflower get behind me!" I hissed at her as I jumped at a small gray and white apprentice. "Dreampaw?" I whispered. "Echopaw don't!" she meowed in fright. "B…but." I stuttered and backed away. "What was that coward?" Talongaze spat in my ear. "I scared her she's only an apprentice!" "She's from Darkclan though! Stop living in your fantasy world and fight like a Clan cat!" he hissed rudely.

**Badgerpaws POV**

"Help we got attacked at the Darkclan border!" I yowled as I ran through the forest. Branches smacked my face and a drop on blood ran down my nose. "Darkclan…border…ambush!" I huffed in relief as I met Crowstars startled gaze. "Clovernose, Rainheart, Nightfur, Fangflare, Oakclaw, Blazeclaw, Patchfeather, Fernheart, Pinesoul, Geyserstream, Gentlewing, and Eagleclaw run to the Darkclan border!" he yowled as they each scattered the camp. "I must go help my sister!" Wolfpelt wailed. Nodding he summoned her to go.

**Echoshines POV**

"More warriors are coming!" I warned Blizzardpaw, as more Darkclan warriors poured down on us. "More of our warriors are coming too!" Sageflower informed me. Cats fought all around me and I strained to hear the familiar anguish yowl coming from Dreampaw. I had to turn my head not to run and help her. "Hey it's the missing cat. Where you been buddy?" a Darkclan warrior teased me as he through his claw at my face. Dodging it I slipped under his stomach and cut his stomach open.

Soon I felt the weight of a black warrior on me and a pinch in my leg and it all went black. "Okay, we go in and fight, and remember to stay calm and have a clear mind," a strange cat ordered, "Don't fight with anger or they'll trick you." "What are you talking about?" I managed to mumble. "I am Nightstar and I am giving you advise so next time you won't end up here." A hint of annoyance lingered on his meow. "I only have one life though." I meowed sadly. "You are very special Echoshine. You have lost half of your life." My mother's voice sounded behind me. "Mother I missed you so much." "Really because you didn't have to look far." She murmured. "What." I began to say but she stopped me. "Son, I will see you again soon. Remember those few words and Starclan will guide you." _Look for light in even the darkest tunnels. _Her voice echoed as I was rushed back to the battle.

"He's awake!"Sharppaws voice ached my head as a pounding head ache coated my brain. "W…What happened?" I stuttered as my eyes flickered at the sudden rush of sunlight. "A black she-cat scratched your leg; you passed out of loss of blood." He explained a sudden sharp pain made me clench my teeth and slid my claws out. "Here take a poppy seed, it will ease the pain." Sharppaw instructed and slid a poppy seed toward my nest.

"Oh, Echoshine you're awake." Sageflowers anxious meow hit my ears. Lifting my head slightly I peeked through slits in my eyes. "Out! He must rest!" Sharppaw ordered at his sister. "B…but." She managed before being shooed outside. "Sisters!" he muttered. "What's that smell?" I asked as my nose twitched at a familiar yet unfamiliar scent. "Their mourning for those lost in the border battle." Sadness lingered in his meow. "Who died?" I whispered almost too quite to be heard. "Wavedancer and Leaffang." He mumbled through a mouthful of herbs.

"Beatlefur, come in here." Sharppaw yowled. "Do you know where my mentor is?" he asked rather politely. "No sorry Sharppaw, I haven't seen her." She meowed softly. "Oh okay if she comes back can you tell her I went out to gather poppy seeds?" "Sure." She meowed and settled down in the den next to me. "Hey how've been?" her eyes glistened and her pelt shown. "You went to see Swiftgrass." I meowed happily. Muffling a laugh her eyes stared adoringly toward nowhere. Rolling my eyes I slowly got to my paws. "Be careful!" she warned. "Ya okay." I hissed. Limping over to the fresh kill pile I spotted a fat juicy rabbit. Sinking my teeth into it I turned to go back to the medicine cats den but paused and headed to the nursery.

"You are so sweet." Sunlight cooed and licked my cheek. "Smiling I flicked my tail in farewell and headed over to the pile again and picked out two mice and limped over to the elders den. "Thank you now go rest before you open your wound again." Brackenclaw warned. "I will. Bye now." I meowed over my shoulder and once again headed to the fresh kill pile and picked out a thrush and limped slowly over to the medicine cats den. "Why?" Beatlefur asked. "They need it just as much as I do." I answered and began to eat my prey. Smiling she licked my cheek softly.

Moons had passed by like days and I had gone to 4 out of the 7 Gatherings. Violetkit, Meadowkit and Cometkit had become apprentices and had earned the names Cometpaw, Violetpaw, and Meadowpaw. Their mentors had become Skyeagle, Wolfpelt, and Fernheart. There had been another battle with Darkclan over the border and two cats joined Starclan that night, those by the name of Pinesoul and Silverstreak. Crowstar had lost a life and now only had two left.

"Echoshine come into my den." Glistenpool cooed softly. "What do you need?" I asked nicely. Have you noticed anything about Crowstar that's different?" she asked as she swished her tail and peeked outside to see that no one had heard her. Now that I thought about it he'd been having troubles getting onto High Branch and stumbled occasionally. "Yes, but every cat reaches their final age." I reassured her. "Plus Dapplesong will make a excellent leader I believe." I added. "I guess you're right." She whispered sadly. "I must be going I am taking Badgerpaw on a hunting patrol he is almost ready to become a warrior." "Good luck to him!" she called as I ran off to find the small black and white apprentice.

"Go and hunt by the Duskclan border, Blizzardpaw is also on an assessment so you mustn't hunt with her." I instructed, using a word I had picked up from Scar. Nodding he scampered off fast as his little legs could manage. Soon I felt Sageflower come up behind me. Sitting next to me I decided that we could go to the river for a little while. Smiling she got to her paws and followed me through the forest.

Sitting by the river a flashback hit me of the time I sat here with Dreampaw a told her my life story. Turning to Sageflower I looked into her sweet green pea eyes. Smiling I placed my paw over hers she flinched but didn't pull away. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." She meowed back

"We better go find our apprentices." I meowed and turned around and charged through the forest and found his scent.

**Badgerclaws POV**

"You will now be known as Badgerclaw and Blizzardfang." Crowstar called from High Branch as the clan went up in cheer. "Congratulations on becoming a warrior Badgerclaw." Ashfeather purred dreamily. "Uhh…Thanks." I stuttered.

**Blizzardfangs POV**

Staring over at how happy Badgerclaw and Ashfeather looked as they sat there with their tails twined made me feel sad. "Hi Blizzard_fang_." Ravenwing meowed, putting emphasis on the fang part. "Oh, hi Ravenwing." I meowed happily, staring into his bright green eyes.

As my vigil started Badgerclaw had offered to take the first shift so i closed my eyes and tried to get a few winks of sleep.

"It wasn't a good idea to send him there." I heard as I sat in darkness. "Hello." I called and a bright light hit me. "He must not be found." The same voice came. "He is fine for I have a plan." A new cat whispered, this time a she-cat. "If he is caught I will blame myself." The first voice meowed gruffly before pawsteps were heard and then silence took over. "I know your there. Come on out now." A sweet voice meowed. "Who…who are you?" I asked as the light surrounded me and I spotted a small spotted she-cat. "I am Sorreltail." I was around when the great leader Nightstar was only a kit." Raising my eyebrows I tried to estimate how long ago that was. Echoshine had told me about Nightstar but i had never completly met him. "So you heard that didn't you?" she asked. Confused I tilted my head. "The exchange between the two cats." She explained. "Ya, who were they and who did they send here?" I asked. "The tom was Duskbelly, who was Nightstars father. The other one was Waterpelt, she was the deputy of the clan when Nightstar was born." She explained softly. "You didn't answer my question for, who they sent here?" I meowed annoyingly. "That is something that you must find out yourself." She meowed and then bounded off without another word. Soon darkness crashed down on me again and the ground broke and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

i must say this is one of my favorite chapter. its long yet it was fun to make. comment, hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"_Stop dad you can't do this!" I yowled into the night as his claw sliced across my face. Breaking free I gathered my younger brother and sister. "Run!" I hissed and scurried them under the roots of a tree. "Promise me you won't move." I begged as I looked into my younger brothers blue eyes. Nodding he promised. Closing my eyes and turned around, but it was too late there lay the body of my mother. "Son." My father hissed between his teeth. "You are no father of mine." I hissed back as the fur rose off my back. He dragged his bloody claws in the dirt and tackled me. "Nooo!" My brother wailed. Getting up I glared down at him and whirled around. Grabbing my sister by her scruff I called for my brother to follow me. "We will run and never look back." I promised him as we escaped into the night. _

That was all a distant memory now though I thought as I watched Acelan and his sister Algera play around under a large oak tree that they had called home for the past three moons. "We are leaving to go further tomorrow." I called to them as they paused to catch their breath. "Where are we going Anhaga?" Algera piped up. "We're going to find mom." I decided to tell them. That's what they needed. I could never tell them she had been killed by our father they were too young. "Really?" Acelan sounded surprised. "Really." I reassured him. "Then we'll be a happy family again!" Algera meowed as she came and sat at my feet, her green eyes shown up at me with joy. Smiling I told them to get some rest as the sun began to set.

**Blizzardfangs POV**

Settling down for the night the wind carried an unfamiliar scent from the horizon. Taking one last whiff I ignored it and buried my nose in my paws and fell asleep.

"I'm going hunting want to come with me?" I asked Sageflower. "Sorry I can't I promised I would watch Meadowpaw today Fernheart caught a cold and I'm taking her to go train. Maybe later though." She meowed as her gaze rested on where Meadowpaw sat talking to Violetpaw. Nodding I began to walk through the woods, until the same scent hit my nose. Flaring my nostrils I followed it. Stopping I spotted three cats. One was all black with deep brown gleaming eyes. He looked the oldest. Another one was lighter with blue eyes. The last one was black with green shining eyes and had a white snip running down her nose; she was the youngest of the three.

I lightly stepped out of the ferns. I was more curious than hostile. "Who are you?" the oldest one asked his eyes wide with fright. "I am Blizzardfang." I replied calmly. "Are there others." He asked franticly. "Yes many cats live around here." I explained. "You can't tell them were here." He begged. I knew I should have attacked him right then and there but there was something in his eyes that told me not to. "I won't." I finally murmured after a long pause. "You promise." He hissed darkly. "Swear to Starclan." I promised. "Starclan?" he asked confused. "Clan cats ancestors." I explained. "Oh." He replied simply.

"I think I have a better place for you to stay though. You will be caught by passing patrols if you stay here any longer." I suggested. "Will you take us?" he inquired. "Sure follow me." I turned and began to walk through the forest. I asked myself silently. _What did I get myself into?" _"Here stay in this cave for a while until I decide what else to do." "Thank you." He replied quietly. "You're welcome err…" my voice trailed off as I realized I hadn't learned his name. "Anhaga." He told me. Raising my eyebrows at the odd name I began to ask what it meant, but he interrupted me. "It means loner. His name is Acelan it means to cool off, to still, or to quiet. Lastly there's little Algera which means joyful." He said as he smiled at the sleeping two. My eyes softened and I realized I must get back soon. "I must be going, I'll visit tomorrow." I meowed as I turned to go home. "Don't forget to be careful." I reminded him over my shoulder.

"Where were you all day?" Badgerclaw asked as I entered the camp. "I went for a walk." I lied sheepishly. "Hmm." He grunted before striding off to eat with Ashfeather. "Hey do you want to share a mouse?" Ravenwing asked me shyly. "I'm kinda tired so maybe tomorrow." I replied. Seeing the hurt look in his eyes I changed my mind. "Actually sure where do you want to eat?" I asked as his face brightened. "How about over by Heat Rocks?" he suggested and swished his tail in the direction of the large rocks on the far end of the camp. "Ok." I agreed and we happily trotted over to eat. I couldn't help but feel a longing to be with Anhaga though and it held me back like the wind in Fireclan territory.

"Are you all right?" Ravenwing asked me as I looked off into the forest. "What!" I meowed startled. "Oh, ya I'm fine." I told him and took another small bite of mouse. Once we were done I headed over to the warrior den and curled up next to Badgerclaw, who gently lifted his head as I walked in.

The next day I got up bright and early before the rest of the clan and raced out to see Anhaga. "Hey this is for you." I meowed as I dropped a squirrel at his paws. "Aw thanks." He replied sleepily. Then the question burst out of me. "Where did you get those scars?" only after did I realize I had asked the wrong question. "I don't want to talk about it!" he yowled darkly. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize." I whispered.

His cold glare eyed me and he sniffed the air. "What are you smelling for?" I asked. "Let's just say I am smelling for others." He finally decided. "Others?" I meowed confused. "Clan cats." He meowed frustrated. "Ok, didn't mean to get you angry." I replied sarcastically.

A growl rumbled in the back of his throat and soon Acelan and Algera were swarming my paws. "Hey Blizzardfang!" Acelan meowed. "Well, hello Acelan." I acknowledged him.

"Where are you from?" I asked Anhaga after a while of telling Acelan and Algera of the Clan life. "Not here." He responded gruffly. Muffling my laugh I swished my tail over his ear and he flicked it away with his paw. "Well I better get hunting I'll be back later." I finally meowed and got to my paws. "One more story!" Acelan begged. "Sorry I'll tell more later." I promised and dashed off through the ferns.

Returning to camp around Sunhigh I saw Beatlefur pass an anxious glance with Echoshine. Dropping off my fresh kills in the pile I strutted over to Heat Rocks and sat down next to Brackenclaw. "You smell of rouges." He commented. "I chased two out today." I lied. "That's funny cause you have three different scents on you." He challenged. "I was over by the Twoleg part of our territory maybe a kittypet rubbed up against a tree I passed or something." I shot back. "Ok then." He mocked and set his head on his paws. Eyeing him one more time I began to clean my fur.

"You're on a hunting patrol that's just about to head out." Beatlefur reminded me. Thanking her I ran to find them. The patrol consisted of me, Ashfeather, Badgerclaw, Ravenwing, Violetpaw, and Meadowpaw. "Where going down to the Fireclan border." Ravenwing announced as he led his first patrol out. Laughing quietly I caught up to Ravenwing and began to walk beside him. I could feel his pelt grow hot with embarrassment as he stumbled over a root.

Muffling a laugh I stopped to help him up. Waiting for a snide comment from my brother I looked back over my shoulder. Surprise lit my gaze as a smile was the only thing that crossed his face. "What?" he asked when I didn't look away. "Oh, nothing." I meowed quickly. "Then let's get going." He complained and Ravenwing gave him flat ears to tell him to behave. Raising his eye brows he rolled his eyes and walked on.

"Don't be so rude." I scolded Badgerclaw. "Oh, did I upset your boyfriend?" he mocked. "He's not my boyfriend, I don't even like him anymore than a friend!" I almost yowled, but caught myself in time. "Fine, then control your _friend_." He mocked before pushing past me to join Ashfeather. "What was that about?" Ravenwing asked gently. "Siblings." I muttered. "oh." He replied a little hurt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just…" my voice trailed off and a tear trickled down my nose. "Its ok I don't mind. Let's keep going I'm leading the patrol remember?" he joked and he scampered to the front of the patrol.

Smiling I walked and stood beside him as we neared the Fireclan border. "Stop!" he ordered and instantly everyone froze. "I smell intruders." He whispered. "Anhaga…" I whispered. "What?" he turned his head to face me. "I said I chased out an intruder yesterday." I lied and looked away. Watching me for a moment he finally released his gaze and alerted the patrol to refresh the scent markers. Letting out a sigh of relief I sat down in the dirt and looked out over the horizon.

"What are you thinking about?" an unfamiliar voice sounded beside my ear. Looking in the direction I saw a starry tom. His pelt was gray and was longer than mine. "Don't you know?" I asked surprised by his question. Murmuring a laugh, "Not everyone in Starclan waits around for gossip; it's not like the Clan life how everything goes around so that nothing is secret." He replied with a curt nod. "Who are you?" I asked after a couple heartbeats of silence. "Featherheart, I was the first Clan medicine cat. My apprentice was Spottedpelt." He informed me and twitched his ears in the direction of Ravenwing. "The sun is setting! We have to get back soon." He called and I looked back for Featherheart, but he had vanished. Heavy hearted I wandered over to were Ravenwing waited for me. "Where did you go?" he asked as we caught up with the rest of the patrol. "The very edge of the border, I like the colorful light the sky casts over the Fireclan border." I replied.

"Hmmm." He grunted and swished his tail across my face as he took the front end of the patrol. I couldn't get the sight of the black tom with a scar running down his cheek out of my head and it caused me to stumble into a pile of leaves. "Hurry up!" Badgerclaw shouted from his spot next to Ashfeather. I saw Ashfeather roll her eyes a little bit as Badgerclaw growled as I joined them. "Took you long enough!" he snapped as I hung my head. Glancing sideways I caught site of his claws slid out. "Don't even think about it." I hissed and pushed past him to join Violetpaw. "You have strange eyes." Violetpaw mocked what another clans apprentice had shot at her. "Where did you hear that?" I asked her. "Duskclan cats came in to our camp yesterday to tell us Lionstar had died and Swiftgrass is now their leader. Their deputy is Sootpelt." She added. "Really?" I questioned. "Lionstar was not an old cat." I commented as I remembered Dawnpaw and Jaypaw telling me stories of their clan and leader. "Did you hear that Sageflower has been pregnant for three moons?" Meadowpaw suddenly spoke up. "Really? Wow! I can't believe nobody realized. Who's the dad?" "Echoshine of course." Violetpaw meowed. "When is she due?" I asked. "Anytime soon Glistenpool told us." Surprise lit my gaze as we entered the camp. Searching for Sageflower I spotted her sun bathing outside the nursery while Echoshine gently washed her back.

"Pssst." I voice sounded behind me and the leaves rustled. Creeping into the leaves the scent of wildflowers and barley hit my nose. "Anhaga?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?" "It's Acelan he's sick." His meow was frantic. "I'll be right there, let me collect some herbs." I whispered as he backed out and dashed off in the other direction. "Blizzardfang what are you doing in the bushes?" Brackenclaw asked as I came out. "Ummm…I thought I smelt a mouse." I decided. "Let's go for a walk." He meowed. I was about to argue, but I gave in and walked beside him. I noticed that he was headed toward where Anhaga was staying. "Let's go this way." I tried to change his course but he kept walking. "Anhaga I know what herbs you need." He called and I stopped dead in my tracks. Anhaga slowly crept out. "H…how do you know me?" he asked. "I am your uncle." He confessed. "Then how did you know I was here?" Anhaga suddenly shrunk down to the size of a kit. "I recognized your scent on Blizzardfang." He replied as Anhaga shot a small glare at me.

"You were related to my father?" he whispered as he stared down at his paws. "No I was your mothers' brother. Poor Breeze didn't deserve to die like she did." Brackenclaw murmured as a tear trickled down his nose. "Storm should never have done that to here!" his face tightened up and he yowled into the night. "I know." Anhaga whispered sadly. "Now where is Acelan?" Brackenclaw straitened up and looked around. "He's in the hollowed tree." Anhaga replied. Closing his eyes he started to choke on tears and I slowly went and sat beside him and wrapped my tail across his shoulders. "It's gonna be all right." I reassured him. "He is in shock and it looks like he got bit by a snake." Brackenclaw murmured. "No that couldn't have happened! He will live right?" I knew he wanted us to say yes but the truth was we couldn't be sure. "We will take the three of you to Moonclan." Brackenclaw decided after a few heartbeats. "No, we can't." Anhaga hissed. "It's ok Sharppaw and Glistenpool will save Acelan." Brackenclaw argued.

"Come on Algera, where moving again." Anhaga called as a sleepy she-cat appeared. "Where are we going?" she was about to ask as a yawn made her stop in mid sentence. Anhaga bent down and gently carried her through the forest.

Whispers where passed as we entered the camp. Brackenclaw took Acelan straight to Glistenpool who took him in right away. As for Anhaga and Algera Crowstar confronted us. "Who have you brought here?" he asked gruffly. "Anhaga and Algera." My meow broke down to a whimper. "Very well…" his voice trailed off and he called for Dapplesong. "Put these two into the apprentice den. For now the apprentices will stay with the warriors. The apprentice den is now a prison cell until I decide what to do with them." He yowled to the clan. Anhaga was outraged and I could see he was ready to take on Crowstar, but something in his head gave him sense. For once.

I gathered a rabbit and a pigeon and brought them to Anhaga. He gave Algera the rabbit because it had more meat on it and she would need it. "I'm sorry I got you into this." I mumbled. "Is Acelan all right?" he asked right away. "Glistenpool is treating him." I assured him. "Good." Was all he said and that gave me the hint I should leave.

"I smell Darkclan!" Violetpaw hissed. Sniffing the air I caught a strong scent of them. "Darkclan cats are headed this way." Sharppaw murmured before yowling to the clan. "Protect the nursery and the elders den." Dapplesong hissed and before we knew it the clearing had turned into a frenzy of Darkclan cats. I spotted Dreampaw among them and her eyes looked worried and I could sense she was trying to avoid Echoshine. "What happening?" Algera asked Anhaga. I heard Anhaga whisper some lie to her and rush her toward the back of the apprentice den and away from the fight.

"You're dead Moonclan cat!" A familiar yowl sounded in my ear. Catching the she-cat in mid air I took her to the ground. "Frost?" I asked. "Blizzard?" she replied. "Is that really you?" She stared at me in disbelief. "Yes it's me. Where have you been?" I asked remembering the day she had been taken by the hawk. "We thought you died." I told her and for a minute the battle seemed to disappear around me and I was back in the field on the day it happened.

"_Bet you can't catch me!" Badger puffed out his chest and scampered through the ferns. "I can!" I declared and ran after him. "Wait for me!" Frost called from behind. Looking back I spotted a large figure swoop down toward Frost. "Frost! Look out!" I yowled, but it was too late it picked her up. "Where's Frost? Where's my darling kit?" Eagle cried as we raced into the barn to tell Adder. "A hawk...we were playing…we didn't see it…gone." I panted. "Lies!" she yowled and raced out of the barn and searched franticly in the ferns. "Eagle! I'm sorry she's gone." Adder soothed her and brought her back into the barn. "She can't be gone. Not like that." She tried to convince herself. I started to weep and Badger sat very protectively in front of me and wouldn't let anyone come near me. He laid his tail on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know the hawk was there." He murmured and licked my forehead. _

A flash of light sent me back to the battle. "You came back." I whispered. "Yes I did." She began, but a yowl interrupted her. "Leave her alone!" Anhaga yowled and jumped out in front of me. "No its ok." She's my sister." I informed him. "Frost!" Badgerclaw yowl sounded over my shoulder. "Is that really you?" he asked. "Yes Badger, it is me." Inhaling Anhaga looked her over once more before turning away. "Blizzard you look so different." Frost commented. It was true my pelt had turned from a light stripped gray to a darker gray that was like the clouds before a storm. "I missed you so much." I leapt forward to nuzzle her. "I missed you too." She nuzzled my head. Badgerclaw was too stunned to move. "Frostwing! Get back to battle!" A rough hiss came from Soulstream. "I…I can't." She began but the fury in his eyes told her not to disobey him. "I won't attack either of you." She promised and tore away from us, tears streaming down her face. It hurt me to lose her again but I knew I could leave my clan, not with Anhaga here. I could never do that. "Darkclan Retreat!" Brownstars yowl could barely be heard over my thoughts or the whipping winds.

The battle hadn't gone on long, but the damage was done. Crowstar had died.

* * *

I absolutly LOVE Anhaga! He remind me soo much of my friend. He has a hard outer layer yet when you get to know him he cares and protects you. He also has a dark past.

As for Crowstar, I had to kill him off. He was a senior warrior in book one he was getting too old.

Sharppaw gets his full medicine cat name next

Any suggestions? Jut leave a comment and i might use your name and i'll give you credit if I do. Have a nice day ( :


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Blizzardfangs POV**

A lot changed after Crowstar died, a cloud of darkness seemed to linger within the camp. Life had to go on and Dapplesong became Dapplestar and took Oakclaw as his deputy and Sageflower had her kits. Their names are Frostkit for the white stripped gray she-cat. Sageflower wanted Anhaga to name the black tom, he named him Shadowkit. Dapplestar named the second tom Willowkit, who was all brown except for white paws, chest and spot between his ears. I still didn't understand why she wanted Anhaga to name Shadowkit, but I think he finally felt like he was one of us.

It was half moon and time for Sharppaw and Glistenpool to go to Starpool.

**Sharppaws POV**

Ferns brushed my stomach and I lifted my head as I smelt other medicine cats coming toward us. "Where's Stormflower?" I heard Glistenpool ask Acornpath. "She has retired and I now represent as Darkclans medicine cat." He announced with a hint of sadness lagging in his meow.

The smell of water hit my nose and I figured we had neared the Starpool. I felt Glistenpool turn toward me as I saw beside the pool, my tail trailing along the water's edge. "It is time for you to become a full medicine cat of your Clan Sharppaw." She announced after heartbeats of silence.

"I, Glistenpool, medicine cat of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his Clan for many moons. Sharppaw, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"She asked and I could tell that her eyes where shining with pride. **  
**

"I do." I murmured. **  
**

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Sharppaw, from this moment you shall be known as Sharpnose. StarClan honors your knowledge and certainty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Moonclan." Ravenfeather, Acornpath, and Waterwhisker cheered on my new name.

Settling myself down at the Starpool I instantly began to dream. Sunlight bathed my pelt as my eyes met Crowstars. "Sharpnose come with me." He hissed quietly. Following him through the forest I saw a circle of cats and they all seemed to be looking into a puddle. "What is this about?" I asked, confused. "Just come." He insisted.

Searching the cats faces for signs of threat or sadness, but nothing could be found. "Sharpnose, we have summoned you here under dire circumstances." An elderly tom began. "Wait, wait, wait." I stopped them. "Who are you?" I meowed as I looked at each of the cats. "I am Duskbelly." She elderly tom spoke. "I am Waterpelt." A pretty gray she-cat meowed. "My name is Breezetail." A gruff black tom spoke from behind Duskbelly. "You know who I am." Crowstar meowed and took his spot beside Waterpelt.

"So why have you called me here?" I asked annoyed. "A drought is coming and only the darkest angles can save you." At first I thought they meant the Dark Forest, but that wouldn't make sense. "Who are these dark angles?" I meowed but it was too late they all bounded away into the dark. I tried to yowl for them to stop but I couldn't.

"Wake up Sharpnose, it's time to go." Glistenpool lightly taped my back with her forepaw. Rolling over I looked up and opened my eyes. I expected to see darkness, but instead I saw a cat. "Glistenpool what do you look like?" I asked franticly. "I'm gray and have stripes." She answered. "Why?" "I can see you!" I yowled with happiness. "No you can't." she meowed back, full of shock. "Yes I can, Ravenfeather is black and Waterwhisker is grayish/blue and Acornpath is brown." I meowed beaming with excitement. "We must get back to the clan right away." Glistenpool said her farewells and we streaked through the forest.

It was amazing to finally see my territory. Then suddenly she stopped. "What happened in your dream?" she asked. "Duskbelly, Waterpelt, Breezetail, and Crowstar where there they told me a drought was coming and only the darkest of angles could save us." I answered as my eyes scanned the Sky Oaks for the first time.

"Let's get going again then." She meowed and I wondered what was making her so edgy.

"Dapplestar we must talk to you right away!" she yowled and rushed us both into his den. I could feel the other cats' eyes staring after us as I disappeared within the dark depths of his den. "Yes what is it?" his eyes searched our faces and stopped at mine. "Sharppaw your eyes." He paused "there not fogged." He finished and tilted his head. "I can see." I announced. "Yes he can see, but we have another announcement we can talk about his eyes after." Glistenpool hissed angrily. "Go on." Dapplesong meowed. "A drought is coming and only the darkest of angles can save us." I meowed. "What does Starclan mean by that?" Dapplesong asked Glistenpool. "I believe they are referring to the three new members of our clan." She meowed. "Echoshines kits?" Dapplestar meowed, confused. "No I meant Anhaga, Acelan, and Algera." She meowed and I sensed that she was hiding something. "What was your dream about?" I confronted her. The words made her freeze.

"Dies." Was the only word she was able to murmur. "What! Who dies?" I pleaded her to speak on. "Who dies?" I repeated. Whipping her head across her shoulder she whispered a name. I just caught the name. "Badgerclaw." My eyes widened with fright for my friend. "How?" I whispered. "I was not told how he would die." She meowed gravely. "Should we tell him?' Dapplestar meowed. "I don't see why we could go on without breaking the news to him." Glistenpool almost yowled at the leader. "Ok, Sharpnose would you mind telling him, I don't think Glistenpool as the heart to tell him. "Yes Dapplestar." I meowed then slowly turned, taking one last look a Glistenpool. She was shaking and her eyes where wide and her claws gripped the ground like the roots of Sky Oak.

"Can you get me Badgerclaw?" I asked Ashfeather gently. Nodding she scampered over to the warriors den. A few moments later Badgerclaw stalked in. "Yes?" he asked gruffly. "Well hello to you to." I hissed sarcastically. Rolling his eyes he plopped down in front of me.

"Be careful for a while." I started out. "What?" he meowed suddenly scared. "Starclan has given a prophecy to Glistenpool and all they said is that you were going to die." I answered and turned my head away, not wanting to meet his gaze. "Did they say how?" he meow was merely a whisper now. "No." I replied and he bowed his head and thanked me for telling him. I didn't get how he was happy he would die but over the next days he was rather pleasant and paid more attention to Blizzardfang. At that instant I realized just how precious life is.

**Blizzardfangs POV**

"Good morning Anhaga." I breathed happily. "Morning." He rasped and slowly got to his paws and stretched. For the first time since he got here he was allowed in the warriors den at night. There was no room for another nest so Badgerclaw nicely allowed him to sleep in his nest, which was placed next to mine. "I'm taking Acelan out to see the territory and to hunt." I told him as I blinked at the morning sun. "Ok, have fun." He meowed and walked over to the nursery to visit Shadowkit. Shadowkit and he had grown close. Plus it was cute seeing Anhaga's softer side.

"Acelan if you're feeling up to it I thought that maybe you and I could take a tour of the territory." I called into the medicine cats den. "Oh no, he is still weak from the snake bite and we were lucky it was only a guarder snake and not an adder." Glistenpool stepped in front of Acelan before he got up. "I'm not weak; I'm as strong as any other apprentice." He meowed. He called himself an apprentice, I noted. That must mean he wants to join the clan.

"Thanks." Acelan meowed after a while of walking through the woods. "For what?" I asked him. "You made Anhaga smile." He replied. Stopping I watched as he kept walking and stopped at one tree. "This was the tree where you found us a moon ago." He commented as he circled the trunk.

"Your welcome." I mumbled and walked over toward the Darkclan border; I could feel Acelans eyes following me. I flicked my tail to tell him to come with me.

As we neared the Darkclan border the ferns rustled and out stepped Dreampaw. "Dreampaw! What are you doing in our territory?" I hissed and the fur rose off my back. "It's Dreamheart and it was an accident I tripped." She paused and noticed Acelan. "Who's he?" she asked. As Acelan began to answer I slapped my tail over his mouth. "Stormpaw." I answered as she finished turning and left.

After what seemed like moons Acelan spoke. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "If I told her you were a loner she would call us weak, non-clanborn warriors. I'm sick of being called that and I don't think you should have to put up with that." I answered and walked off along the river.

"Would you like to go back now?" I asked as he began to lag behind and a yawn over took his answer. Nodding we walked through the woods silently. It was weird no sounds where to be heard as we walked, I think Acelan noticed it to cause he kept his ears perked.

"Where are we going?" I asked as most of the warriors in our clan where gathered by the entrance. "Fireclan set markers on our territory, where going to teach them a lesson." Clovernose hissed and her eyes glistened with excitement. Taking a glance toward Badgerclaw I could see he was antsy. "Acelan stay here." I meowed and joined the raid patrol.

Anhaga you're coming too." Dapplestar called to him across the clearing. His eyes sparked up and he fell in step beside me. "Why are we attacking them?" he asked as we walked. "The set scent markers on our territory."

As we walked I noticed that there was no sound amongst the cats. _Had something happened while I was gone? _I asked myself silently.

"Anhaga stay by Blizzardfang." Dapplesong instructed. "Oakclaw come with me, Clovernose go with Rainheart. Echoshine, Seedpelt, and Ashfeather join Badgerclaw and Ravenwing; you will charge through the middle while Anhaga and Blizzardfang go around one side and Oakclaw and I the other." He announced as we neared the border. "Everyone stay back then fall in." he added.

"I will protect you." Anhaga joked. Smiling I bumped into him sending him into Badgerclaw who through a dirty look at me. "Joy killer." Anhaga whispered. "Hush, we are nearing their camp." Oakclaw shot at us.

"Attack Moonclan!" Dapplestar hissed and charged down the hill and veered off to the right. "Go left." I called to Anhaga. "Blizzardfang, look out!" he yowled. Just as I turned my head back a Fireclan warrior tackled me. "Moonclan apprentice, tss, easy!" The white she-cat hissed. "You're an apprentice, I'm a warrior." I challenged her. Smirking she clawed at me again. Hissing I unsheathed my claws and flew one across her cheek. Wincing in pain she drew back and shook her head. Scarlet drops hit the bare, sandy floor. Glaring she turned and scampered off to fight Meadowpaw.

"Anhaga!" I yowled as he was tackled by the Fireclan deputy, he could never take on a full trained warrior. Running full speed toward them I jumped in front of Anhaga as they were squaring off. "Blizzardfang, what are you doing?" Anhaga whispered. "Making sure you don't get killed today." I hissed back. Jumping at Rainwhisker I sent him catapulted into the dirt.

"Please be careful." I heard Anhaga whispered as he went off to fight Smokepelt. "I will." I promised him. Slicing Rainwhiskers side blood began to weep out of the thin line. Looking me in the eyes he raised a claw and brought it down on my right paw. Yowling with pain I whirled around and with my back legs was able to catch him off balance. Then a crack was heard as his back leg bent a funny way and he fell. Shaking his head he slowly rose to his feet. Taking one last look at me he limping away he headed toward the back.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Anhaga battling an orange tom. Then the black and white figure of Badgerclaw flew over Anhaga and tackled the smaller tom. The orange tom hissed in fury and rose to his feet. He brought a claw across Badgerclaws side. Instantly blood poured from the wound. Badgerclaw swayed for a few heart beats then collapsed.

"Badgerclaw!" I yowled and rushed to my brothers' side. "Blizzardfang is that you?" he asked. "Yes it's me. Stay alive please stay alive." I begged him. "I'm with her." "With who?" I asked. "Cassie." He answered. Cassie was our friend as a kit; she was killed by a dog shortly before Echoshine came to the barn. "Tell her you can't go with her. Your times not done here." I hissed at him and buried my nose in his fur. "It is my time." He murmured. "It isn't! You can't! You promised you would go hunting with me tomorrow! You never break promised." I mumbled as tears rolled down my cheeks and stained his pelt. "This promise will have to wait till later." He replied weakly. "Please don't die! Please." I looked into his eyes and they still glistened from when he was only a kit. "I'm sorry. I'll be breaking two promise's." he joked. "What's the other?" I asked confused. "I said we would grow old together. Remember when you and me where taking ticks off the elders as apprentices and you kept complaining. So I told you when we're old apprentices will have to do the same for us." He reminded me and another tear fell from my nose. "Ya I remember." We sat there and the battle whirled around us. In his final moments he told me not to forget him and he'll always be with me. "I love you." I whispered. "Forever." He spoke softly "and Always." I finished like the many times we had done that has kits, like the time Frost was taken by a hawk. He sat by my side all night. "Someday we will hunt together again." He promised me and his eyes closed and he took his final breath.

"Stop!" I yowled and everyone froze. "My brother died because of, what, a border skirmish? Fireclan don't ever cross our border again or you will feel the pain of a thousand claws." I hissed from between my teeth. "She is right." Anhaga spoke up and came and stood beside me. "Thanks." I murmured. "Any time." He replied. "Go now." Blazestar told us gently and Anhaga helped me to carry Badgerclaws body back to camp.

"You were really brave back there." Dapplestar came over and walked beside me. "What gave you the courage to confront all of Fireclan like that?" he asked. "I don't take lightly when it comes to my siblings. Badgerclaw would have done the same." I was able to reply before breaking down in tears.

"It's gonna be ok." Anhaga promised as we came to the camp. "What happen?" Acelan questioned as we entered. "The battle." Was only what Anhaga could tell him, because it reminded him of the day his mom was killed. "Sharpnose help me prepare Badgerclaw body." Glistenpool called to her apprentice. "No." Anhaga stopped them. "Blizzardfang and I would like to." He meowed and looked back at me. Nodding Glistenpool said ok and we began to gingerly clean his fur.

"We will mourn over Badgerclaw once he is prepared for vigil." Dapplestar announced and hung his head and said a few words to Starclan and bounded down from High Branch. "Can you get me some lavender from the medicine cats den?" I mumbled to Anhaga who sprinted off to fetch the sweet smelling leaves.

I placed them inside his paws after curling them under his stomach. "Now can you get some moss?" I began, but Ashfeather came over and offered to get it and Anhaga agreed and sat beside me. Pressing my nose under his chin he licked my forehead and we sat in silence.

Carefully we placed Badgerclaw on the moss and replaced the Lavender between his paws. He looked peaceful but not completely. Running off I dug a hole in the ground and soon returned with a lily flower. "How did you keep that all this time?" Anhaga whispered in shock. "Sun bleached will preserve the color. He gave it to me the day I broke my paw. It was his fault I broke it, but I never held it over him after he gave it to me. We were only four moons old anyway." Memories flooded my mind of the day he tackled me and I fell from the hay loft.

"He will be missed and he was a great warrior." Anhaga muttered. Turning his head he mumbled something else. "What?" I asked. "It's my fault." He came close to yowling. Drawing back I shook my head and backed up. "No, it couldn't be." I tried my best to convince myself. "I'm sorry he pushed the warrior away and got killed in the process." He hissed gravely. Shaking my head tears flew through the air. "No!" the yowl sliced through the brisk air.

* * *

**Im sorry i had to make him die i have a great plan for the future! muhahahahaha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tears streaked down my face as I crossed over into Fireclan border. I didn't care at this point. My brother was dead, my sister in another clan, Anhaga was safe in the clan, and Brackenclaw would look over him. Who would care if I died? I asked myself silently. "I would." A small voice came in my head. "Badgerclaw?" I asked. "Your time is not now to die. Go on living." He reassured me and his voice echoed then vanished.

"Who do we have here?" a cold voice came and a large white tom steeped out of the bushes. He tackled me and held my neck down. Placing his hips over mine he moved back and forth repeatedly. "You can't mate with me stranger!" I hissed at him. "I am no stranger. Don't you remember me Blizzard?" his icy voiced teased. "Don't you remember me trailing after you and your siblings, even when you made fun of my crush over you?" he hissed.

"Cloud?" I questioned. "Yes, it is me Cloud." He hissed mightily. "Get off of her!" a shrill hiss rang out and Anhaga flew out of the bushed and Cloud's weight was instantly lifted off of me. "Be careful kit you might get hurt or tear a claw." Cloud mocked. "I am Clan born you coward. Your words mean nothing to me!" he yowl broke through the brisk air as he bunched his shoulders and tackled Cloud. Cloud hit a rock and a yowl came from him and echoed off then silence coated the night.

"Thanks." I replied and got up and we slowly walked back to Moonclan territory. "I will always protect you." He promised me and we continued home in silence.

"Would you like to go on a walk with Acelan, Brackenclaw, and I across the territory?" I ran over to Anhaga the next morning. "Sure." He agreed and swallowed the last of his mouse and walked over to where Brackenclaw and Acelan sat patiently. "Ready?" Brackenclaw meowed joyfully and jumped to his paws.

"You're excited! What did Sharpnose sneak to you?" I teased. "Very funny. I don't know why I'm so happy it feels like I'm a young warrior again." He yowled and gave a little skip and ran ahead with Acelan.

"Ya he defiantly got into the medicine cats storage." Anhaga joked and padded on. Laughing I tackled him into a pile of colorful leaves. "Hey." He sputtered and shook a leaf from his head. Giving a yowl of joy I ran ahead and it brought back memories of being back on the barn.

Slowing down I frowned as clouds began to form. Shaking my pelt I turned to Anhaga.

"Lets' go back." I suggested and turned over to where Brackenclaw sat and enjoyed the bit of sun that peaked through the trees. Then I looked over to Acelan. He was so young and yet he knew so much. Lastly I turned to Anhaga. He took care of all of them and he was probably only seven moons older than Acelan.

Rain began to fall and we rushed to escape it. By the time we got back night fall had come and we were soaked to the bone. Shaking I walked inside the warriors den and quickly dried my fur. Lying down I looked over to where Badgerclaws figure once was. It no longer remained and it was now replaced by the smaller figure of Anhaga.

**Anhagas POV**

My breathing slowed and I feel into what seemed like a dream, but was really only a memory that was stored in the deepest part of my mind and had been lost within my life.

_Wandered through the forest with two younger kits stumbling at my paws. "Acelan, Algera be careful." I warned them. "How much longer?" Acelan complained. "Ya I'm tired." Algera piped up. "Not much now hush and keep walking." I hissed, as we had been walking all day, and I too was getting sleepy. _

_"We will camp here the night and keep going tomorrow in the afternoon." I decided as a small clearing opened up in front of us. Rain began to sprinkle and I herded them over to a rock wall. "Stay here, I'm going to get straw or moss." I called over my shoulder as the two huddled under a small ledge that kept the rain from hitting them. _

_The rain soaked my pelt and chilled me to the bone, but I pressed on. Shaking my head I looked up and saw a bright light. The light vanished and was replaced by a starry figure. "Anhaga, my dearest son." The sweet she-cat purred._

_Squinting my eyes I recognized the misty gray she-cat. "Mother!" I shouting and ran forward to greet her. "My time here is limited and I have come to tell you that even when all hope is gone I will be there to guide the way." _

_Her voice filled my ears and I remembered Acelan and Algera. "I must get back to them." I spoke as if she knew who I was talking about. "Here take this." She instructed and pushed dry straw toward me. "Thank you mother." My eyes softened and I moved forward once more and rubbed up against her. Our pelts brushed and it was then when I realized how much I missed her. Looking back up she had vanished and only rain drops replaced where her dainty face once was. _

That was a memory of long ago. Something I would rather have forgotten. It reminded me to much of her. It was my fault she died! I blinked open my eyes and got to my paws and walked out of the den. "Do not forget me." A familiar voice came from behind me. Turning around there was nothing there. Confused I continued to walk forward. "Do not forget me." The voice repeated and I knew I had heard it but I couldn't but a name to it. "Promise me you will not forget me." And with that the small shape of a cat appeared. "Storm." My eyes cleared and my mother slowly walked forward. "Never forget me." Her voice was soft and gentle and brought back memories of growing up.

"It's my fault you died. I should have protected you." I hissed at myself. I felt her tail come up under my chin and she looked me in the eyes. "No matter what you could have done I still would have died. I want you to know that, it was not your fault." She meowed sternly. A tear formed in my eye and she gently wiped it away.

"I will never forget you." I promised her and she faded into darkness.

"Hey." Blizzardfangs soft voice sounded from below the rock I saw upon. "Oh hey." I meowed back. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked and climbed up beside me. "No." I replied and looked her in the eyes. Looking away we watched the sky.

We sat in silence for a while then her meow broke it. "Do you love me?" she asked. "Yes do you love me?" I turned away and followed a shooting star with my eyes. "Yes." She murmured and watched as the star faded away. "Did you ever think about having kits?" she asked, this time looking at me. I couldn't meet her gaze and would make the moment awkward. "Yes many times." I confessed. "Did you have a mate before you met me?" she questioned. "No have you?" I inquired. "No." I answered and looked her in the eyes. "Would you like to have kits…" her voice trailed off. "With you?" I finished. Nodding she blushed. "Yes." Was all I was able to say and her eyes brightened and we jumped down and streaked off into the woods.

Sniffing behind her I could tell she was in heat.

**Blizzardfangs POV**

Coming up behind me he sniffed my hind quarters. Crouching down I let his place his hips over mine and he licked my head. Purring he began to gently rock back and forth again and again. It felt like this could last forever. "Blizzardfang is that you?" I confused meow came and Dapplestar walked out of the bushes right after Anhaga jumped off of me. "Yes me and Anhaga were going on a walk." I smiled awkwardly. "I knew what you were doing and I'll be going. Bye now." He called over his shoulder Anhaga and I burst out with laughter.

Once we had stopped laughing we continued back to what we were doing.

We had mated.

"That was…" I was at a loss for words. Still on top of me Anhaga finished my sentence. "Amazing." He replied breathless. "Yes amazing." I agreed. Even though they were mated Anhaga stayed over me for a while longer still moving back and forth with his eyes closed and he gently licked my neck.

We made our way back to the clan as the sun cast a mix of colors streaming across the sky.

The sun was high in the sky and heat prickled off my pelt. "I'm heading down to the stream by the Darkclan border. Would you like to come?" Brackenclaw asked as he padded past me. "Sure." I meowed and jumped up to join him.

Leaves crunched under our paws and the wind held a strong smell of water. "It's going to rain soon." I pointed out and lifted my head to take in the sweet smell. "Yes and we are in need of it badly." He agreed. "I can't believe leaf-bare is coming so soon." I changed the subject. "I know, it usually comes later than this." Brackenclaw commented and gazed up at the storm clouds rolling in. nearing the stream a gray pelt flashed off across the border. "Hmmm, I wonder who that is." Brackenclaw motioned with his muzzle as the grayish blue she-cat with shining blue eyes. Looking closer I recognized her. "That is Frostwing." I murmured solemnly. "Frostwing." Brackenclaw repeated, rolling the name over his tongue. "Never heard of no Frostwing from Darkclan." He finished. "T…That's because…" my voice trailed off and I looked over at her again. She sat alone by a pine tree. "…because she's from the barn where I came from. She's my sister." I added as she slowly approached us. "Oh, Blizzardfang!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She yowled and ran forward. Stopping at the border, longing lagged in her eyes. Stepping forward the water lapped at my paws and it froze them to the bone. Ignoring it I nuzzled her neck. "I have horrible news." I announced. "Really? Wait to tell me. Where's Badgerclaw? Didn't he come with you, he usually does?" she looked over my shoulder, expecting to see the black and white warrior step out of the ferns.

"He's not coming." I said at last and took a small step back. "What…why?" she asked and looked into my eyes. "He died in a fight against Fireclan." My answer was raspy and sad. Blinking away tears I lowered my head and let them fall into the stream. "No he wasn't meant to die. He was the strongest of the three of us." Her voice shock as she tried to fight back tears. "I'm sorry it's true."

As I stood in the icy water Brackenclaw spoke behind me. "Look!" his voice was full of surprise. Looking up I gazed over my shoulder. There stood a star cover tom. Blinking away more tears I realized at once who he was. "Badgerclaw…" my voice was merely a whisper. "Blizzardfang, Frostwing." He greeted us with a curt nod.

"Do not grieve for me. For I am always with you. I will never leave you." His voice was stone cold and serious. "Now I do believe Blizzardfang and I have unfinished business." He looked over at me. "What?" I raised my eyebrows. "I promised you that we would go hunting. I never break a promise." He joked and I ran out of the water and toward him. "Frostwing you will see me tonight. I could never forget my youngest sister." He smiled and Frostwing left with a smile.

* * *

Little shorter than usual but i thought this would be the perfect time to end it ( :

Awww Badgerclaw your such a softy.

Badgerclaw: No i'm not!

Oh Yes you are!

Badgerclaw: *rolls eyes* T_T


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Blizzardfangs POV**

Wind whistled through the trees and carried the scent of mouse to my nose. Silently placing my paws I crept forward until the gray shadow sat nibbling a seed within the dead leaves. Bunching my shoulders I took a paw step closer and a twig crackled. Pricking his ears he dropped the seed and looked around. Leaping I came down on air. Opening my paws I muttered, "Fox-dung", as his tail disappeared under the leaves into a hole.

A muffled laugh came out of Badgerclaw who sat among the law braches of a looming oak tree. Smiling I waved my tail and tackled him. "Hey, no fair!" he yowled as I raced away along the tree line. "Catch me if you can!" I yowled back over my shoulder. Stopping I noticed we had come to the kitty-pet area. Sitting down Badgerclaw came up and sat beside me.

"It's not fair." I whispered and turned my head toward the ground. "What's not fair?" Badgerclaw asked gently. "You shouldn't have died." I murmured. "It was my time." He replied wisely. "No, it was never your time. You had so many moons ahead of you." I fought back. "You will never understand." He hissed under my breath.

"Oh, I do understand though. I understand it was fair for Cassie to die and Scar. And what about the cats in the mountain? Was it there time too?" I hissed and my fur rose. "I get it!" he yowled. "It wasn't fair for Cassie or Scar, or any cat in the mountain either." He hunched over in defeat.

"Do you still want to hunt?" I murmured ashamed of myself. "Sure." He breathed and got to his paws. I got to my paws slower and trailed at his paws with my head hanging. "Cheer up." He meowed suddenly. "Why? I have nothing left in the Clan." I hissed harshly. "You have Anhaga. And Dapplestar, and Sageflower. And don't forget Algera and Acelan." He reassured me. "Your right, but I still miss you more than ever." I whispered as gust of wind ruffled my fur. Letting out a breath of air, Badgerclaws eyes met mine.

"When the three of the shadows go to save you from the drought go with them." He mumbled so faintly I could barely here him. "Three of the shadows?" I meowed confused. "You will understand in time. Now I must be going I will see you sooner than you think." He finished and nuzzled my cheek and bounded off toward Darkclan territory to go see Frostwing.

My eyes followed him as he gracefully leapt over the log and skidding on the damp leaves. "Good bye." I whispered and slowly walked back to the Clan. "Blizzardfang!" Frostkit yowled and ran to my paws. "Oh hello there Frostkit." I meowed and nuzzled her small head. "Where were you?" she asked and cocked her head to the left. "I was with…" I paused and thought if I should tell her the truth. "A dear friend of mine." I finished. "Frostkit, why did you leave the game?" Willowkit hissed then dipped his head to me. Smiling at the polite kit I nodded back.

"There you are." Dapplestar complained and hurried me into his den. There wait Anhaga who sat in the corner with Acelan and Algera at his paws. "They have asked for Clan names." Dapplestar meowed, pointing with his tail at the three. "And?" I narrowed my eyes and curved my neck as if to say, continue. "Oh well I wanted to consult you first." He spoke rigidly. "Isn't that Oakclaws job?" I hissed. "Yes but…" Anhaga spoke this time. "I wanted you to tell him what I said." He brought me back to the night. "Ohhh." I meowed and nodded. Bowing his head Anhaga, Acelan, and Algera left the den.

"Anhagas real name is Ashe, Acelan is Acelan but Anhaga wants his apprentice name to be Stormpaw. And Algera is Ghost." I meowed at him as he sat with his eyes wide. "We will have a naming ceremony right away then." He jumped to his feet and ran out of the den.

"Stormpaw! Ghostkit!" the clan yowled as Stormpaw and Ghostkit stood at the top of High Branch. Anhaga had decided to keep his loner name.

"I also have an announcement." Anhagas voice rang loud and clear through the camp and the Clan instantly hushed. "The drought has come!" he yowled and lashed his tail and confused glances swept across the clan. "I will show you." He jumped off of High Branch and ran off in direction of the lake.

Sure enough the water had swelled down about several feet in. "What will we do?" Cats asked as Dapplestar made his way to the front. "It is time." Anhagas stern eyes looked at Dapplestar. "Good luck." He murmured. "No we can't leave yet!" Stormpaw hissed and walked out of the crowd. "At least wait until Ghostkit is an apprentice. The water will last until then." He demanded.

Anhaga held his gaze that let it drop and looked back at the water. Stormpaw was right we had at least a moon and a half until we were in danger. "Fine, Ghostkit will be an apprentice in a moon then we will go." He agreed. As the clan dispersed I stayed behind. Anhaga seemed to notice and stopped walking and came and sat by my side. "He came to you too." Anhaga spoke softly. "Yes." Was all I said then dabbed a small paw into the water, sending small rippled echoing silently across the water.

"We will leave next moon. I promise." His voice was smooth and clear and sent chills down my spine. "It's a promise I will never break." The words brought my mind back to the battle with Fireclan. "Promise's are made to be kept."

His ears twitched and out walked a skinny she-cat. Hissing I leapt to my paws.

"Blizzardfang!" Anhagas voice hit my ear. "Her name in Dew Drop." He stepped in front of me and nuzzled the gray cat. "We grew up together." He explained. Nodding I let my fur lay flat again.

"Greetings." Her voice was haunting and echoed through the air. "Hello." I replied. "Anhaga I need your help desperately." Her eyes longed for sympathy. Anhaga didn't seem to notice. "With what?" he asked calmly. "It's my kits." She paused and glanced over her shoulder. "I have two of them. Both toms.

"Mouse and Bramble." She announced their names as Anhaga and I got to our paws. "We live near the House folk down by the oaks. Memories flashed of last night. I had gone down there with Badgerclaw.

"I would love to help." Anhaga nodded and we raced through the forest and where soon over the border and down by the kittypet area. "There." She murmured and gestured with her tail to two small bundles, barley a moon old. About the age of Sageflowers kits.

"Can you take them? I don't have enough milk to care for them properly." She mumbled sadly and searched Anhagas face for any signs of saying yes. After a while he answered. "Yes." He meowed and picked up the small gray tom know as Mouse. Bending down I gently picked up the dark brown tom. He let out a small wine as I stumbled over a root. "Sorry little guy." I muttered through his fur.

After saying good bye we made our way back to camp.

**~~~After They Are Accepted and Given Clan Names~~~**

"Sageflower are you willing to care for Mousekit and Bramblekit as well as your own kits?" Dapplestar asked the queen. "They can't starve and yes bring them in here." Laying down the kits instantly began to drink the milk.

Moons seemed to pass in days as the kits grew and became apprentices I moved into the nursery, expecting Anhagas kits. Mousekit and Bramblekit were taken as Dapplestar and Oakclaws apprentices. While Frostkit was mentored by Talongaze, then Willowkit got Seedpelt, Shadowkit became Anhagas first apprentice, Echoshine trained Stormpaw and Ghostkit became Ghostpaw and is mentored by Ravenwing. Patchfeather, Crowfoot, Rockstone, Blazeclaw, and Wolfpelt died when badgers attacked the Fireclan Territory.

Sometimes I noticed Shadowpaw would slip out of camp and head toward the Duskclan territory. One night I followed him through the think undergrowth. He sniffed the air then dove into the water and came up on the other side of the small stream. There wait a small black she-cat who purred and nuzzled him.

"Hey I was thinking today." Shadowpaw spoke softly. "About what?" the she-cat asked. "It's just that I don't feel like I belong with the clan. I want to see beyond the territories." She widened her eyes and sat back on her hunches next to him. "If it's what you really want I don't want to try to stop you." She looked away and a tear feel to the sand. "That's just it!" he exclaimed and sprang to his paws. "Come with me!" his eyes were hard and serious. She opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it. "Come on Blackpaw! The day I become a warrior I'm leaving. I will only wait if you promise you will stay by my side and leave with me." His eyes were filled with longing and sadness. "But Shadowpaw, it's just…" she began then stopped. "Fine I'm coming with you." A smile inched across his face and he licked her cheek. "When we are warriors we will leave then." He decided. "Yes, it's a promise." And she placed her paw over his. I couldn't take it everything that seemed to happen around me reminded me of Badgerclaw. I whipped around and tour through the undergrowth.

The weeds sagged on my paws as I peeked back over my shoulder. There stood Shadowpaw. His mouth gaping open and his eyes wide.

"No." he mouthed and tour after me. "Stop Blizzardfang!" his yowl was like the howl of a storm. Digging my heels in I soon came to a stop. "You can't tell the clans!" his eyes once full of love and affection for the small she-cat, now held coldness and longing.

"I won't tell Moonclan." My voice merely a whisper lingered in the air. "Thank you." He breathed and got to his paws. "You must come home the clan will be looking for you." I hurried him through the forest.

Anhaga stood guard as we approached and he bared his teeth but soon realized it was us and motioned us through with a quick wave of his tail.

I watched as Shadowpaw made his way toward the apprentice den, his tail dragged through the dirt. Part of me wanted to comfort him but the other part told me he was breaking the warrior code.

A voice came into my head. "You broke the warrior code by not chasing Anhaga out." The ghostly voice whispered. "That was different." I hissed back. "How?" the voice asked again. That was one question I would not be able to answer.

Waking up the next morning I thought of last night, could I have fell in love with the tom at the first glance? I glanced across the clearing where Anhaga sat cleaning his paws after eating a vole. The wind held the fresh scent of rabbit and I switched my gaze over to the fresh kill pile. Right on top sat a big, fat, juicy rabbit.

Taking it gingerly in my jaws I looked over at Anhaga then Brackenclaw then lastly Shadowpaw. Pausing for a moment I slowly walked over to where he sat looking into a shallow puddle. My reflection swayed in the blue water and he lifted his head and met my eyes.

"Oh, hey." His tone was gruff and deep. "Do you want to share a rabbit?" I asked him. "Sure." He meowed and flopped down and let up a cloud of dry dust. Smiling I sat down across from him and placed the rabbit softly down. Taking a small bite I watched as he looked off into the forest. He was distant and didn't seem to be with us. Instead he seemed miles away. After a moment of silence he began to take a bite of the rabbits gray fur. He chewed it then slowly swallowed. I watched as he took another bite and chewed it, still looking off into the woods. "What?" he asked, startling I flinched, as I hadn't noticed him looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You seem distant." I murmured. "What's wrong?" He flipped the hair that covered his eyes out of the way and revealed his gleaming blue eyes. "Her mother died." He whispered. "Who's?" I meowed confused. "Blackpaws." He hissed. "How do you know?" "I just know." He meowed sternly. "I can sense it." I gazed as him for a while then looked where his eyes stayed. There was nothing there. "Did Starclan tell you?" I asked. "No." "Then who did?" "The wind, birds, sun, air. They tell me everything."

* * *

**Man i love Shadowpaw! anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR! YA BABY 2011! sorry im excited! Anyway give me some feedback! tell me how i can make it better. i love to get your opinion and feedback! anyway i hope you all have a fantastic New Year! Love you guys!**


End file.
